Dear Beautiful,
by lovelyrains23
Summary: A Ron/Hermione fic. Outlines their pre and post married life. Ginny and Harry come up some too... A funny story with fluff. Chapter 25 is up now! Mild teen content...Enjoy!
1. Testing Time

What am I thinking? What was I thinking when I dated Lavender? What was I thinking when I ran away when we were searching for horcruxes? The reality was that I could analyze everything I had done throughout my life.

But what am I thinking that I can ask Hermione Granger the most important question I can think of? How am I supposed to think of something "romantic" to say and then get down on one knee and say, "Marry me?"

We had fallen in love, dated, and bickered while doing both. Hermione talked about the future quite often. It was no secret that more than anything she wanted children. But before she threw her virginity away, she wanted to get married and _then _have kids. Marriage in Hermione's eyes was not something to rush into. We'd been together for a while and even _I_, Ronald Weasley wanted to marry her.

George discouraged the idea of marriage. Harry rushed to get married to Ginny. I was somewhere in the middle. I didn't want to go and elope, but at the same time there where scenes played out in my mind that made me very happy. Waking up in the morning and seeing Hermione next to me, teaching a new generation of Weasleys to fly on broomsticks or how to read and of corse…erm…other stuff crossed my mind.

I walked aimlessly through the muggle neighborhoods. The neighborhood was one that housed Harry and Ginny's place. I considered going to talk to Harry, but I didn't want to tell my younger sister that I was indeed freaked out about marriage.

I liked walking through the streets of the neighborhoods. I was never stopped and asked, "Hey, aren't you the guy who helped save the wizarding world?" To them I looked like a tall, skinny redhead who liked walking around. I guess that I was just that.

Glancing over across the street, I saw a certain dark haired wizard coming out of the drug store franticly.

"Oi! Harry, that you?" I called from my spot next to a stop sign.

Harry turned towards me and I ran across the street, for traffic was slow. Harry hadn't moved since I had called his name. I patted him on the back.

"You okay?"

Harry snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm alright,"

Looking at the bags under his eyes, and the worried expression he wore I would have been more than a daft git that to think that he looked "alright.

"Harry, come on! What's wrong? Is it Ginny? Is she hurt? By the way, what's in the bag?" My eyes diverted to the brown paper bag.

Harry looked away and his cheeks reddened. "Ginny…she's late,"

I looked at him expectantly. "What do you mean?"

"Ron…her thing…you know… it's late," Harry bit his lip and began to transfer his weight from one foot to another.

"I don't get what you're trying to say Harry,"

Harry looked at me annoyed. "For goodness sakes! Look in the bloody bag!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" I opened the bag only to find something that no brother/brother-in-law/friend wants to see: about eight different pregnancy tests. Of course one can only guess what's going on...

I handed back the bag. "So you got my sister pregnant? You and Ginny? Pregnant? Children? What!"

"We don't know for sure, hence the bag. Why are you even in the neighborhood?"

It was my turn to shift my weight from foot to foot. "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry to me. I keep saying to myself, 'Ron! What are you thinking?' But I really do love her and I really do want to marry her. I just can't think of a way to say, 'Hey! Hermione, will you marry me?'"

Harry was laughing at me. "How about, 'Hermione, marry me?'"

I shrugged, "I just feel like I should do something amazing,"

Smiling Harry replied, "You'll figure something out. But, you know I kind of have to get back to Ginny,"

"Right, you do that."

Harry walked towards his flat. I called back to him, "Hey Harry!"

He turned around. I swallowed, "Listen, I'm really happy for you and Ginny. You're going to make a really great dad, I know it."

Harry nodded and I saw just how worried he was. He looked just like the eleven year old I had met on the train.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	2. Yes?

**I think this is obvious, but I am not J.K. Rowling**

**Please read/review/give ideas!!!!**

I've just stepped out of the shower when the doorbell rings. Throwing on a pair of boxers I run to the door. What can I say, leave it to Hermione to show up at three when she is supposed to be here at five. I guess that's why I love her. Plus, the woman is in this great light pink dress.

"Hi Ron," She kisses me and then proceeds to walk into the flat.

It's like she's oblivious to the fact that I'm almost completely naked and she's two hours early. What am I supposed to do though? I can't say, "Hermione, can you leave my flat in that seductive dress and come back later so that I can ask you to marry me?".

"Um.. Hermione?" She's organizing my cabinets-figures.

Head inside a cabinet that has cereal in it she mutters, "Hmm?"

I take a deep breath. "Because you are here two hours early and I have not clothes on, I am going to get dressed."

She stays in the cabinet and I walk towards the bathroom. Next thing I know she's hugging me from the back. "Ronald wait, I kind of like this look on you," She kisses my back and rubs her hands over my chest. "You know…you look kind of sexy,".

I gasp. I've been dating Hermione for over five years, yet I still expect her to talk straight from her potions textbook. (I'm pretty sure that the word 'sexy' is not in that book).

"Right back at you," I'm kind of glad she can't see my face, it's the color of my hair. Somehow, I feel she knows that already.

Hermione mutters something against my back and then proceeds to hook her fingers into my boxers. I snap around and hold her at shoulder length.

"As much as I like your dress, I really want to take it off right now. However, I can't do that because I don't want to end up like Ginny and Harry…at least not right now," Great, I thought. Now she's going to get the wrong impression and she'll know what's going on with Ginny and Harry.

"Wait a minute, Ginny and Harry? What do you mean?"

No avoiding it now! "I saw Harry in front of a drug store". Taking out a button-down shirt and some pants, I started getting dressed .

Hermione started looking at the pictures on my dresser. "Why were you at a drug store?"

I buttoned up the shirt. "I was walking around and I saw Harry coming out of the shop,"

"What was he doing, working a second job? Come on Ron, what's going on?" She took the liberty of buttoning up the rest of the shirt and telling me to sit down on the bed so she could put my pants on. I'm telling you, the woman is psycho!

"He was buying those muggle things, you know?" I took out a tie and handed it to Hermione. She shook her head and chose another one instead.

"So he was buying condoms. You don't want to have sex. I see,"

I shook my head. "No, not those. And I do want to. Have sex that is. He was buying like a dozen of the sticks you pee on,"

Hermione literally screamed and then started jumping up and down. "Oh Ron! Why didn't you tell me? Our closest friends are going to have a baby! Why were you freaking out?"

It was either ask now or die because I was freaking out too much. I sat Hermione down on the bed. "Close your eyes,"

I leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the ring. It was a diamond in the middle and on the band three little rubies on each side. I few months ago she had dragged me into jewelry store so that we could by a present for my Mum's birthday. She had pointed to the ring as her favorite.

I sat next to her. Taking a deep breath I told her to open her eyes. "I was freaking out because I have loved you for what seems to be forever. I was freaking out because one day I want what happened to Harry happen to me, I want to find out that I'm going to be a father. I was freaking out because you showed up early and you look especially beautiful. But most of all, I was freaking out because I have something to ask you.

Getting down on one knee I took out the ring and asked, "Hermione? Will you marry me?"


	3. Eight Girls

"_I was freaking out because you showed up early and you look especially beautiful. But most of all, I was freaking out because I have something to ask you."_

_Getting down on one knee I took out the ring and asked, "Hermione? Will you marry me?"_

* * *

Hermione just looked at me. Her lips turned up into a smile and to my surprise she started laughing. Of all of the things she could say or do, Hermione laughed at me when I asked her to marry me.

I figured that I looked pretty stupid on one knee while my best friend/girlfriend/ fiancé (I didn't even know what we were!) was laughing uncontrollably. Sitting myself next to her on the bed I watched as she attempted to control herself.

Sitting down was making me stir crazy so I stood in front of her and waved my arms back and forth.

Once Hermione had gained control of herself, she finally said something. "So you were freaking out because you had to ask me to marry you."

"Well yeah, you're bloody intimidating."

Hermione got up from the bed and sat me down in the place she was originally sitting.

I was going crazy not knowing her answer. "So…"

Kissing me hard on the mouth causing me to fall back onto the bed she muttered, "Yes…yes, yes, yes!" Laying down on the bed next to me, Hermione continued to talk. "Yes because, I want to wake up every morning just like this, next to you,"

At that moment, I wondered if I could be any happier. Hermione wanted everything I wanted too. She just wanted to be with me, ignorant Ronald Weasley.

She put her left hand on mine. "Can you put on the ring?"

I smiled at her and slid the ring onto her finger, kissing her after I was done.

Hermione laughed, "I'm engaged! I've always wanted to be engaged!"

"Anything to make you happy, Hermione."

We sat in each other's arms silent for a while. "Ronald?"

I smiled in her hair, "Hermione?"

She looked up at me. "You were freaking out because one day you are going to find out that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, because I'm scared of stuff like that. And what if we had like seven girls? What would I do?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around me. "Ron, we won't have seven girls. We'll have eight. I want to beat your Mum,"

"Please tell me you're joking,"

"I'm joking,"

I sighed and picked up Hermione of the bed. "Come on my little fiancé," I opened the door. "We're going to dinner."

"Like this?" Hermione laughed.

I shook my head and sat her down. But I guess Hermione didn't like the floor because she jumped into my arms and started snogging me.

There was no since in going _right now_, after all Chinese food could definitely wait. This whole arrangement was much better than food.

* * *

_**I know you read, but PLEASE review!**_

_**What do you want to see happen to Hermione and Ron? **_

_**Please critique!**_

**(Oh and Hermione and Ron-they are J.K.'s idea, not mine!)**


	4. Letters at Work

_**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/subscribed/read this story so far! It means the world, really!!! Please keep reading/reviewing!**_

_**Also, I've noticed that quite a few reviews comment on how they like Ron's point of view. I do too, but for the next few chapters it will be in Hermione's POV. You'll see why…please read and review! **_

* * *

It seemed like every hour something would make me realize that I was not only dating Ron but I was also engaged to him. This morning while making breakfast, I started thinking about how Ron couldn't cook anything other than pancakes. Then it dawned on me that Ron could make me pancakes every morning once we got married. This simple thought had made my day.

It had only been three days since he had asked me to marry him, but because we decided not to tell anyone until this Saturday, when the whole family was getting together for lunch. It seemed like it was forever though!

During my lunch break I was surprised to find that tulips had been delivered to me. Ron was known for screwing up his romantic gestures and I was proud of him for succeeding with this one.

_Dear Ronald,_

_Thank you for the flowers. I put them on my desk and everyone who passed my office admired them. What they didn't know was that they were not just the most wonderful flowers but they were also from the most wonderful man._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I know this is a really odd question, but do you have any wrapping paper? A girl on the floor above me just had a baby and I have a present but no paper…do you have any? Okay…so I doubt you do, but still…_

Attaching it to a ministry owl, I went back to working on a file I had been working on before lunch. I thought back to how everything had changed over my lifetime. There had been three stages of my life.

The first was the time when I didn't know I was a witch. My parents never straight out told me they were worried about their daughter being "different". But, really that was what I was. Over time I had grown comfortable with who _I _was, but they still hadn't reached that point.

The second stage began when I stepped into Hogwarts. I didn't realize then that it would be my big break. I made friends, went on adventures, and was almost killed-more than once. It was the dangerous part of my life.

The current stage has been my favorite by far. Its name was Ronald Weasley. Being with Ron is like being in heaven. It had come to a point that it hurt to be without him. But now I was getting married! The thought made me so excited that I wanted to stop everything I was doing and plan a wedding. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger, work-a-holic would want to stop working to choose flowers, dresses and seating arrangement!

When an owl came by my office window, I left my work (erm…daydream) behind and opened the window. I honestly thought it would be from Ron, but it was Ginny's owl that appeared to be pecking at the window pane.

Giving the owl a treat, I removed the parchment from the owl.

_Hermione-_

_Okay, I can't take it anymore…you have to know! Harry is overjoyed but we said that we wouldn't tell anyone until Saturday at lunch. But someone has to know! (I bet you're confused! Mum would tell me to get to the point…but she doesn't know!!!)_

_Here it is…_

_I'm pregnant…with a kid (goodness what am I thinking?!?)_

_You can't tell anyone…well I guess you can tell Ron, but he'll probably freak out over the fact that his best friend and his sister doing…things. He'll take it better from you. After all, the boy is head over heels for you. When is he going to get up the balls to ask you to marry him? (Okay…just forget he's related to me…)_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Ginny_

_(Plus Harry and the Potter child!!!!)_

Smiling I realized just how happy they must be. Ginny had a huge family, but I was one of the few that knew that she wanted a family of her own. And Harry, well I'm pretty sure that this kid won't be an only child. Harry had always looked to the Weasleys as a house full of siblings and love- both of which he was initially lacking.

Even though I already knew about Harry and Ginny, I still felt obliged to write Ginny back. After all, her happiness radiated through her letter.

_Ginny!!!_

_I am so happy for Harry and you! A family of your own! Do you know the gender? Names? I'm so excited for you both!_

_Let's just say that you mum is going to be crying for another reason other than the baby…_

_Ronald Weasley, famously daft git got up the "balls" (I actually like your analogy) to ask me to marry him. MARRY HIM! I am getting MARRIED!_

_I'm simply overjoyed!_

_Congratulations!_

_Hermione_

Ron and I engaged, and Harry and Ginny expecting…times have changed.

* * *

**please review as always- i love to hear what you have to say!**


	5. Dear Beautiful,

Around five I decided that it was time to find a stopping point. If I didn't stop now then who knows when I'd leave work. Packing up my bag, I turned to see George's pathetic owl, Checkers just sitting there. Opening up the window I hand Checkers a treat.

_Dear Hermione,_

_There's a huge shipment of Hogwarts students here. They want to spend all of their money on pranks and treats. We were never like that-right? _

_The flowers, well I thought they would make you happy. I'm glad they did._

_Oh and the wrapping paper- actually, I do have some! It has pink dots in it and wrapped your birthday present in it-remember?_

_I'd bring it over, but it doesn't look like I'm going to be here a while. If you want you can go over to my place and grab it. I think it is in the bathroom closet…don't laugh! But honestly…who has that much shampoo to fill up a huge closet like that?!?_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Love, _

_Ronald_

He kept wrapping paper in his bathroom closet? I laughed at the thought. I don't know anyone who would do that. That's what makes Ron special, he's different.

I appararated over Ron's building and climbed up the stairs to his floor. Staring at the door, I saw myself entering Ron's apartment after we were married. But then it wouldn't just be Ron's apartment. It would be our's. Entering Ron's apartment was kind of like going through a jungle. He had strange things everyone, like the wrapping paper in the bathroom.

When I opened the closet I found just what I came looking for, the wrapping paper. There seemed to be almost everything in the closet. On one shelf I saw Ron's school books. I had been looking for my fourth year potions book for a while and I'm sure Ron wouldn't miss it. I pulled out the book and in doing so, knocked the box next to it onto the floor. The box opened and papers spread across the linoleum. Bending down to pick up the papers I saw that they were all folded in thirds and all had a dates written across them in Ron's handwriting.

The earliest date I saw was the day that Ron left Harry and I when we were searching for horcruxes. My mother had always told me to mind myself and to never put myself in other people's business. I should have followed her instructions. But instead, I opened the paper to see a letter.

_Dear Beautiful,_

_I know you're mad. And I am too. But I had to run away. I'm at Shell Cottage and safe. I'm fed and warm. Now I feel guilty that you're suffering when I'm not. I can't imagine you forgiving me. _

_But I really wish that someday you do forgive me. I wish that I can make you smile. I wish I am able to be an amazing as all of the other guys who like you. But more than anything I wish that you can understand. I wish with all of my heart that you can see that I'm in love with you._

_Hermione, I wish you see that I am in love with you._

_Ron_

I thought I might cry. That's how touching the letter was and how pathetic I am. I picked up another letter, the date two months after the war.

_Dear Beautiful,_

_You know what? One day I'm going to marry you. I promise. It will be ten times better than Bill's. You want to know why it'll be better? Because even though I grown to put up with Fleur, you are more amazing than she will ever be._

_Ron_

_P.S. I wish I could tell you straight out that I love you. _

I skipped to the most recent letter.

_My Beautiful Hermione,_

_Today is the day I'm going to ask you to marry me. I think that maybe I'll give you this letters sometime. _

_I don't know how to put this. I'm not sure how to tell you that you are my world. But Hermione Granger, __**you **__are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing of when I fall asleep. I hope that one day your face will be the first thing I see in the morning and your voice the last thing I hear before I fall asleep._

_The bloody git who loves you,_

_Ronald Weasley_

I packed the letters away, grabbed the wrapping paper and apparated to my flat. Taking out a piece of parchment, I started to write.

_

* * *

_

I mention this every time…but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I take your ideas and opinions into consideration. Tell me the honest truth! Switch back to Ron's POV soon? Stay with Hermione's voice? What do YOU (the loving reader) want to see?!?

_Thanks for your support!_


	6. Writing Back

I liked children for the most part. It was kind of required that I like kids at least a little bit. After all, 98% of the people who entered the shop were children. Plus, my brothers had kids.. None of those kids were brats though.

But these kids were bloody annoying. I was starting to wonder if Hogwarts had changed their disciplinary procedures. I mean honestly! I never remember Harry or I asking how we got to be so tall. Anyone who had a brain knew that genetics made you tall. Against my best judgment I had told the kid that I had been "stretched" as an infant.

Hermione was just like my mum when it came to kids. They loved them and both wanted them. It seemed that Molly Weasley wished a little too hard however. After all, she got more boys than she bargained for. Hermione, well I don't really know how many kids she wants. She's joked with me about the whole "dozen children" thing, but I know she doesn't want that many people to take care of. Plus she cares about what I have to say and I say I don't want that many children.

I reasoned that she looked to my siblings and their spouses to shed light on the new generation of Weasleys.

George and Katie had had twin boys just two months ago. Bill and Fleur had Victorie and Eloise, who was two. Charlie and his wife Stephanie had two year old twins (Olivia and Owen). Percy and a girl from his department, Audrey, had eloped a year ago and soon after had a son named Andrew. Now Ginny and Harry were expecting. That left Hermione and I unmarried and behind on the child quota.

I considered writing a _Dear Beautiful _letter. I was starting to wonder if writing those letters were useless. I had liked the concept of giving the letters to Hermione one day but I think that she would laugh. They were pretty pitiful.

"Oi, Ron!" George waved his hands in my face. "The shop's been closed for ten minutes. I'm heading home. Katie probably hasn't even ate anything all day, yet alone sat down."

"Sure George! I'm right behind you."

I crashed onto the couch once I entered my flat. Looking to the window, I saw that there was a owl waiting for me. Hermione never really cared for owls. Yet she bought one so she could send mail to me. She claimed it was "romantic"? I untied the parchment from the owl's leg and sent the owl on its way.

_Dear Lovely, _

_It seems like yesterday I met you. It seems like yesterday I helped you with your homework. It seems like yesterday we sat in the hospital wing for each other more times than desired. It seems like yesterday you ran away and came back. In my mind yesterday you told me you loved me and yesterday we got engaged._

_If that all happened yesterday, well yesterday was the best day ever. _

_The past years, months and days have been my best. The ones to come I'm sure will be even better. _

_If you haven't realized yet, I read a few of your Dear Beautiful letters. At first I wondered why you never gave them to me. I mean they would have meant a lot. But I think reading them now means more to me. It makes me realize just how far our relationship has come. We went from stubborn kids to smart adults. I don't think of myself as an adult. In my mind, you and I are still teenagers. I think that it will remain that way until we end up in Harry and Ginny's situation, with a baby._

_I hope you are not mad that I read your letters. Even though they were supposed to me for me, I feel as if I betrayed you by reading something that you never gave me in the first place. _

_You should know that you were not the only one who wrote letters. I did too, but burnt most of them. I thought that sending them to you would make you think I was a freak and your feelings would change about me. Back then I thought I knew you well. I was wrong. _

_I used to dream about my wedding. I had a frilly dress with lace and ruffles-the whole do. There would be lots of flowers and a huge wedding party. Two years ago I had this thought that maybe we could get married. I no longer want a poofy dress or a huge wedding party. I want Ginny to me my bridesmaid, Harry to be there and I want you to be the one at the other end of the aisle. The rest doesn't matter._

_I also know that I do not want to have a kid with the idea in mind that they'll be an only child. I hated that. But I also don't really want as many kids as your parents. That's a bit too much. I don't really know what you want. One day I want to talk to you about such things._

_This is a long letter, but it doesn't even start to sum up the feelings I have for you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Ronald Weasley.  
_

_I love you,  
__Hermione_

I looked at the letter I had in front of me. Hermione really did love me. I never really doubted it, but here was the proof. I took out my wand and muttered, "Accio Frame". I put the letter into the picture frame and hung it on my bedroom wall.

* * *

PLEASE tell me what you think! Every time someone writes something, anything, my heart fills up with delight.

Those of you who told me to switch back to Ron's perspective I hope I did okay.

Also… those of you who have been reviewing: thanks for your help. Don't stop!!!!!!!!


	7. Cooking

Hermione had been practically counting down the minutes until Saturday lunch with my family. I wanted to tell my family about our engagement but I wasn't acting like it would change everyone's lives. Okay well it would change things, but wouldn't they see this coming? I mean, we _have_ been together since the end of the war.

Hermione had shown up at my doorstep at seven this morning, a full _five _hours until we were due over at my Mum and Dad's place. I thought about sending her away, but she looked so…jubilant standing there that I let her in. She had been cooking since then.

I didn't understand why she was cooking when we were going to my Mum's house. My mother cooked as if there was no tomorrow.

"Hermione?" I was opening the curtains.

"Mmm?" Hermione was beating eggs, the muggle way.

"Listen…don't get offended but,"

Hermione looked up at me. "Let me guess. You want to know why I'm here so early and why I'm cooking when we're going to your Mum's house."

Blimey, she was good… "Yeah, kind of," I diverted my eyes to look at the pie she was about to put in the oven.

"It's really quite simple. I came here because I couldn't sleep last night. I figured that seven was late enough that I could wake you up." Her voice became quieter. "I couldn't sleep because…because I was worried that I wouldn't be deemed good enough to join the group of worthy Weasley marry-in wives. So, I'm cooking like crazy…hoping to make something worthy of Molly Weasley and her daughter-in-laws." She started washing her hands.

I walked up to Hermione and wrapped my arms around her. "Mione, you should know that my family loves you. They're probably expecting for us to get married at some point. They adore you."

Hermione handed me the frosting spacula. "I'm still bringing the chocolate cake, apple pie, scones and cupcakes. The rest can stay here."

I'm telling you, I'm in love with the most amazing, insane girl imaginable.

Apparating to the back yard with Hermione's deserts was an experience to say the least. She had since added brownies to the list of foods she was bringing.

Half way up to the house, I turned to see Ginny and Harry apparating into the yard, Harry with a huge bouquet of flowers. Hermione and I waited while they walked to catch up with us.

Once they had reached us, Ginny eyed the numerous plates. "What is this? A form of bribery?"

I turned to Hermione, expecting her to say something. Instead, her eyes filled up with tears and she started full-out crying. What was I supposed to do?! Hermione rarely cried.

I put my arm around her. "Hermione, erm… don't cry." I looked at Harry and Ginny with a look that read, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"I just," she muttered over tears. "I just…I just want … I just want them to like me!"

I'm not a man of words, so naturally I don't know what to say in times like these.

Ginny grabbed the plate of brownies, which were floating midair. "Listen, Hermione…you're fine. My parents, everyone, they love you. You're more than the perfect girl for Ron." I held her tighter. "Everyone sees that you guys are meant to be together. Harry and I see it better than the rest of the family. But even we couldn't even start to imagine how much the guy next to you loves you. You're the one and only Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from the ground. She looked from Harry to Ginny to me. I put my chin on her head. "Ginny's right. Plus look at Harry with his 400 flowers. He's pretty much saying, "Hi, stole your daughter's virginity and knocked her up. Here are some flowers to make up for her loss of incence."

Hermione smiled and leaned against me.

Harry looked at me in mock-horror. "Hey, that's uncalled for."

Ginny took his hand. "No it's not. Honey, it's the truth."

The four of us walked up to the house. Ginny and Harry walked in, but Hermione and I lagged behind.

Hermione stopped and I turned around. Her smile lit up her face and her soft curls blew in the wind.

"I love you, Ron Weasley,"

I'd heard it so many times, but this time was different. It was different because I wasn't just coming from Hermione, but from my girlfriend, fiancé, wife-to-be, and best friend.

* * *

**I originally wanted this to be a chapter where they told Molly and Arthur they were engaged (and Giiny and Harry told them they were expecting). Instead it turned into Hermione having a major breakdown…not sure how I feel about that!**

**Please review! You guys mean the world!**

**Also…honestly… I have an idea of what I want to happen but I bet that will change. I would like to hear your ideas as to WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. Afterall…you **_**ARE **_**the reader. **


	8. Breaking the News

My mum had her arms around Harry when we entered the kitchen.

"Harry, darling! These are lovely!" Harry had a look on his face that read: _She wouldn't be hugging me once she finds out I impregnated her daughter!_

Hermione started laying her deserts on the kitchen counters. The house was rarely quiet, but this was one of those quiet moments. The kitchen was full of adults (my parents, brothers and their wives) all of which watched Hermione arrange the food. She was removing some sort of muggle plastic sheet from the brownies. It was awkward with no one talking, so I walked over to Hermione and helped her remove the plastic. We had finished with all of the plastic, but I told myself that I wouldn't turn around until Hermione did. We were a team, and I wasn't going to leave her.

To our rescue, my father said something. "It's kind of crowded in here. Let's go to the living room. " The family filed out to the next room. I could hear the crowd move to the next room and start talking.

I putting my arm around her shoulder I asked, "Hermione, you're freaking out about their reaction"

Hermione nodded. "I suppose it's kind of foolish, right? I mean we're just getting married! It's not _that _big of a deal! I'm acting like it's a big deal, but it shouldn't! It's just I don't know what say to them."

"You stress out too much. I'll tell them, okay?"

Hermione sighed. "Great, you're amazing." She lowered her voice. "If this goes over well, there's something I'd like to discus with you later."

"Everything will work out." I wrapped my arms around her.

"No more stressed out Hermione, I promise."

I grabbed a cookie and started walking towards the stairwell. "Go sit with everyone, I have to go…you know…"

Hermione stared at me an amused look on her face. "You're going to the loo…so naturally you take a cookie?"

Rolling my eyes at her, I laughed. "I'm not taking the cookie _with _me to the bathroom. I'm eating it on the way up there. I'm hungry…"

Seeing at smile spread onto her face, I walked up the stairs. Hermione really was a good cook, it showed in the cookie I was eating. She battled my own mother.

Speaking of Molly Weasley, there the woman sat on the stairs. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mum, don't tell me you heard the whole conversation we just had…" It wasn't a question. Obviously she had heard.

"Everyone's growing up! You and Hermione engaged, Ginny and Harry expecting…It's just so…beautiful!" She looked up at me from the stairs.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes, Ron! It's lovely!"

I was starting to wonder if the whole psycho woman thing comes from living with my mum for most of my life. Hermione was insane, so was my mum.

"Wait, how do you know about Harry and Ginny?" In addition to being psycho was she also psychic?

My mum stood up. Three steps higher than me and she was still shorter. "It's obvious. I'm a mother, I know things like that."

I nodded figures… "Okay, but you need to do something for me. When I tell everyone that we're engaged, don't act like you know. Instead, envelope Hermione in all of that love you insist on giving people. She's afraid that she won't be a good enough daughter-in-law."

"Ronald, I know that she feels that way. That's why she baked all of the food."

I couldn't say anything more. On a very simple level, she knew how things worked with Hermione and me.

Lunch was ending and my mum had shown no signs that she knew about the engagement. She summoned the deserts and Hermione shifted in her seat. I took her left hand to learn that she was wearing long sleeves that covered up to the middle joints of her fingers.

She took some of my mum's lemon meringue pie I watched as her eyes shifted from couple to couple. Most of them had children and her helping to feed them. I noticed that no one was talking directly to each other in the form of a conversation. Harry and Ginny were whispering to each other. The rest were eating their own food as well as feeding or cleaning up their children's faces and hands.

Hermione squeezed my hand and then opened her mouth. "Umm…Ron and I got engaged on Tuesday." Everyone turned towards Hermione and then looked at me.

My mum got up from her seat and ran over to Hermione. Hermione stood up and in a very Molly Weasley fashion, was almost knocked Hermione out by hugging her. "Now you can officially be my daughter! Oh Ron!"

Finally, she let go of Hermione, my mother kept patting her on the arm and jumping up and down. I had to give it to her, she was being herself.

Everyone looked surprised, but George's expression surpassed them all. "He grew balls?"

All of the women scowled at George, except for Ginny.

Owen, Charlie's three-year-old son yelled, "Uncle Ron loooves Quittich balls! Like the snitch! The snitch! The snitch!"

I saw Hermione smile. I think she was happy that someone was taking this well, even if he was a toddler. "Owen, honey, you're right! He loves Quittich!"

Percy's wife, Audrey reached across the table and patted Hermione's arm. "Congratulations! Ooh, did he get you a ring?"

Hermione took her hand out from under the table and pulled up her sleeve.

Fleur gasped. "Oh Hermione! Vi, it's lovely!"

Stephanie, Charlie's wife leaned over me to look at the ring. "God, Ron you really must like her!"

Victorie placed her chin in her hands. "I always wanted to be a bride." She sighed and then her eyes lit up, "Hermione, can I be a flower girl? Please? I'll help with the wedding and everything. You can count on me, please?" Victorie walked up to Hermione. "I promise to be there for you!"

Hermione hugged the little girl. "Of course you can be a flower girl. You don't even have to plan my wedding."

Percy laughed. "I don't think anyone's Tuesday can beat that one!"

I looked to Harry and Ginny. They were having a conversation in their looks.

"I have a story…" Ginny looked at Harry.

"On Tuesday I found out that I'm kind of…pregnant?"

My mother…screamed. This caused, Andrew, Percy and Audrey's baby to start crying.

"Harry!" She ran to hug him for the second time. Harry looked slightly afraid. "Honey, we didn't think you had in you."

Hermione started laughing. "No…I think he must 'have it in him'"

George shook his head. "He's _always _had it in him."

Katie punched him in the arm. "Manners,"

Hermione leaned her head against my shoulder. "I have an idea,"

* * *

**Want to hear her idea? Keep reviewing! Just kidding, but seriously review! **

**We'll find out what Hermione is going to propose in the next chapter…probably up by Saturday!**


	9. Sleepover

Hermione wanted to have a sleepover. Once, Hermione dragged me to see a trashy "chick flick" about girls at a sleepover. The girls watched movies, painted their nails and talked about boys. Somehow, I didn't think our night together would be like that.

But what was I to expect? I had fallen asleep on her couch once, but other than that (and the nights in the tent) we had never spent the night together.

I sat at the table with my family as they talked about weddings, babies, and food. I needed to talk to her, but obviously our conversation would have to be limited.

Briefly, it crossed my mind that we might…lose it all tonight, but I quickly pushed that thought away. Secretly I reasoned that my parents cold read my mind. It was quite obvious that my parents were not…opposed to sex. I mean they had a bunch of kids and wanted a bunch of grandchildren.

Soon after the thoughts crossed my mind, Hermione and I left the house.

"Umm, what do you do at a sleepover with your girlfriend?" I shuffled back and forth. "I mean…I have an idea of what I want to do… but I don't really know what you have in mind..."

Hermione took my hand. "Maybe I have the same idea did you ever think about that?"

I wished that she couldn't see my cheeks as they turned the color of my hair. "I'm pretty sure, you don't have the idea." Changing the subject I said, "It went well with my parents."

Hermione nodded. "I was too worked up about everything."

I shrugged. "It's okay. By the way, you're a really good cook." I took her other hand and pulled her towards me.

Her head, which was up against my chest, turned up towards me. "Better than your mum?"

"You use more sugar…it makes you sweeter."

Hermione smiled and then wrapped her arms around me. "Whose bed are we sleeping in tonight? Will I be waking up in my flat or yours?"

Her comment brought me back to the realization that we would be sleeping together tonight. Would it be wrong to want to do more that sleep tonight? Am I getting my hopes up wishing that she wakes up tomorrow morning with no clothes on? Somehow I managed to say, "Whichever works,"

"Fine, then we'll go to your flat. I'll meet you there in 30 minutes." She reached up to my face and pulled it down so that she could kiss me. Something about the kiss was different. It was almost like she could read everything that had crossed my mind in the past half an hour.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley…" The next thing I knew she was gone.

Surprisingly Hermione showed up at the correct time, not early.

She wore a dark pair of jeans and a red top that dropped lower than usual. After all, she was borderline conservative. I smiled when I saw she had brought her beaded bag from our "little adventure" a few years ago.

After kissing me she reached into the bag and pulled out a box. It read: Condoms.

"Muggle contraceptive" she muttered.

**OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!**

**So I didn't write more because I don't know how everyone will react. I felt it was inevitable that something like this would happen…and while I feel it is bound to happen, I don't know how you guys will react. So please review and tell me what you think…**


	10. Dreams of the Past, Present and Future

**Switching Back To HERMIONE'S Point Of View!!! (Italicized denotes a dream…)**

* * *

Harry used to tell me how Ron would fall asleep as soon as he hit his bed at Hogwarts. For the most part, that proved to be true during the year we searched for horcruxes. I would lay in bed looking at the top of the tent and listen to Ron sleep. The boy tends to make a lot of noise when he sleeps. The dreams I had during that year were far from pleasant. I could only wish that Ron's dreams would be happier.

Most the dreams were filled with death, dementors, and fear. But along with the scary nightmares, a few dreams about what I wanted the years after the war to be like were scattered in.

Once, it had been a freezing cold night and Harry took all of Ron's blankets while Ron was watching the tent. When Ron returned back to the tent I watched him as he fell into bed and was shocked to find that all of his blankets had been stolen. I didn't want a yelling match, so I took a leap of faith and got out of bed. Reaching behind Ron, I took his wrist and led him to my bed.

I had simply said, "We need to get you warm." and tucked blankets around him. I had crawled under the covers next to him. I waited for Ron to fall asleep. After probably an hour, Ron whispered, "Hermione, this is hands down the greatest thing anyone has done for me. Making you…the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Sometimes I wish you could know that."

I tried to think of something to say, but before I could Ron had fallen asleep. He was safe with me and that was all I could ask for. So I fell asleep next to Ron, having good dreams that night.

_Flowers were everywhere, each row of chairs had a basket of flowers at the end. Ginny stood in a red dress and despit her red hair, which was darker, it worked. Harry was opposite Ginny. And Ron…Ronald Weasley stood at the end, his hair shorter, looking classy, older, wiser, and perfect. My family as well as Ron's sat in the rows of chairs. It was then that I realized they were all turned the same direction. They were looking at the end of the aisle. They were looking at me. Glancing down I saw myself in a white dress, holding a boquet and my hair in gentle curls. I was getting married. _

Now Ron and I were in a bed together again and it was just as special as the first time. It was in that stupid camp bed I realized my feelings for Ron. It was in Ron's big fluffy bed that I showed my feelings for Ron. Not in the way of, "Oh! You're cold-come get warm." It was more of a "Oh! We're engaged. Oh! I am in love with you in a way I couldn't be with anyone else. Oh! We just lost our virginity."

In that tent we had almost all of our clothes on, thanks to the freezing temperatures. Now…I had none of my clothes on… It seems like so much is different between the two nights. But, really not that much is different between the two special nights. Because on both of them, I realized just how much I loved Ron.

* * *

**A NOTE: Yes, it was fluffy. Yes, it did not turn out how I planned. Yes, it is short. Yes…I NEED YOU TO REVIEW!!!! ****Please review…it means so much to me! Also: next time there will be dialog and a type of plot. ALSO…IMPORTANT- Should their wedding be before Ginny and Harry's baby or after???**


	11. Lyrics, Letters, Love

_I rarely write notes before but…I just wanted to say that I tried to make this chapter longer than the ones before. I'd really love to hear your feedback! _

* * *

The thought that Ron could sleep all day was kind of sweet. He reminded me of a fifteen-year-old boy sometimes. It was fun watching him sleep until I realized I really had to pee. This posed problems because we were…kind of wrapped up . My hands were on his chest his arms were wrapped around me. I gently shook him.

"Hey Ron?" He stirred in his sleep. "Ron, wake up,"

His eyes opened to see that we were both without clothes. I watched as the memories of what had happened last night flowed back to him.

"Bloody murder! You're naked!" He put his hands in my hair. "Oh god, Hermione…was I dreaming or did we have sex last night? It wasn't a dream! The muggle contraceptive…you seducing me… we lost our virginity…"

I nodded. "That's what happened,"

"I can't even explain what happened…" Ron pulled me over so that I was on top of him.

"Hey Ron…this is great and everything but I really have to pee. We can make the most of the morning afterwards? "

Ron kissed me full on the lips and then let go, "Right, you go…you go do that."

I grabbed my jeans from the floor, my top from the chair and my bra, which was draped over the lamp. My eyes diverted to the poor excuse for underwear and decided to go without it. It was more so uncomfortable than anything. I ran as quickly as possible to the bathroom. As much as I loved Ron, I wasn't really conferrable about him watching me as I made myself, naked, to the loo.

While washing my hands I saw the reflection of the bathroom closet. Smiling at the thought Ron's letters were there, I brought my hand to the doorknob. As sweet as they were, I wondered if it would be right to read the letters. I had read a few on them once the day I had been searching for the paper, but I had had an excuse that time. Now, looking at the letters would be based on a want to read them. If Ron could read my mind he would probably laugh at me for arguing with myself.

One letter…that would be it. I'd open the box and read the first one…the one on the top. I took out the letter and saw that the part which usually had the date now said _Whenever. _What was that supposed to mean?

I opened the letter and did what I do best; I read.

_Dear Hermione,  
__I'm glad you read the letters. Knowing you, your common sense got to you and you stopped reading them. However, I also know that your curiosity will get to you and you'll end up reading another letter. What I want you to know is that they're yours, the letters. They were meant to be yours and I don't see why you shouldn't have them.  
__So even though my grammar is horrible and I have pretty bad handwriting, I think they might just mean something to you. I think they mean more to you than they mean to me.  
__I give you all of my heart…and all of my heart is wound into these letters.  
__Love,  
__Ron_

__

I found Ron making pancakes in the kitchen. Somehow he could make them without burning the building down or burning the pancakes themselves. It was an accomplishment for Ron. He was humming to himself as he poured the batter into the pan.

I walked up behind him and listened to him hum. Up close I could hear it was a song by a muggle band he was obsessed with, Radiohead. None of the Weasleys could sing and Ron was no exception. However, his voice was better than the rest of them I listened as he sung to chorus to the song:

_I don't wanna be your friend,_

_I just wanna be your lover_

_No matter how it starts_

_No matter how it ends._

It was the little things like humming to himself, making my pancakes, and writing letters that made me love him. In many ways, he was the strangest boy I had ever met. He still insisted in having his Cannons posters somewhere in his flat (they were in his closet). He took me to see a rapper two years ago because he felt I needed to be cultured. Once when we were in an antique shop he saw a porcelain duck and proclaimed it the "Greatest thing ever". Ron then proceeded to pay twice what it was worth because it was "simply magnificent."

Ron had no idea I was behind him and I didn't plan on jumping out and screaming "Gotcha!" That was more Ron and Harry. Harry had been forced to grow up. Ron chose to grow up. I had been deemed "grown-up" from the start. It was my job to be the sensible one. Last night, I was _not _the sensible one. I had wanted something profane and I knew Ron wanted the same thing. So I gave him the "okay" and we lost our virginity. It was that simple.

I sat down in one of Ron's kitchen chairs and started thinking. Everything from wedding dresses, (fluffy and modern or lacy and vintage?) to dates, (before or after Harry and Ginny's baby?) to what happened last night (what if I got pregnant?) ran through my head. I suppose that my facial expression must have looked frazzled because once Ron noticed that I was there, he asked, "Mione, you alright?"

"Ron sit down. We need to talk." I pulled my feet up to the seat and crossed my legs.

Ron wiped his hands on a towel and turned off the stovetop. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Paper," Ron looked confused. "Do you have any?"

I watched as Ron took out a notebook and pen. He handed both to me.

"First things first. When do we want to get married? I don't know how you feel about it, but I think Harry and Ginny will want to be in the wedding. Knowing Ginny she'll want to either be in the wedding before her second trimester starts or about three months after the baby's born. What do you think?"

Ron looked overwhelmed and I didn't blame him. "Uhh…I don't know what a trimester is but I think the wedding should take place before the Potter offspring enters the world. But if that's not a choice then, that's okay too."

I couldn't help but laugh at Ron. He was really trying. "A woman's pregnancy is split into three trimesters each of them are three months. I agree, the wedding should be before the baby is born and soon." I took the cap off of the pen and wrote three dates:

_October 1_

_October 8_

_October 15_

"Okay, it's the end of August now. So, if I worked like crazy, we could have the wedding before the end of October. I mean technically we could have a September or November wedding but…I always wanted an October wedding. The leaves would be falling and it'd be lovely. But, it's our wedding so if you want something different, that's fine too."

Ron took my hand. "October sounds great. Hermione, it's _our_ wedding. You don't have to do everything. I mean, I'm here to help. Relax, please."

I nodded. "Everyone has their kids and lives. When they got married, there was at least one of the "girlfriends" who could help. Now we're the last to get married, and everyone has their own lives. Can you see why I'm under the impression I have to do this all by myself?"

"I can see why you think that. However, my mum has wanted us to get married since I wrote home during Christmas holidays my first year. I told my mum that this girl named Hermione was the most annoying girl I had ever met. I said that she knew everything there was to know about everything. My mum wants to help more than she wants to make me fat. That's saying something.

As for the marry-ins, well I know some of them are willing to help. Stephanie and Katie are more than willing to leave the kids with Charlie and George. They will probably be the most willing. Audrey and Fleur will help in their own way. As for Ginny, you know as well as I do that a baby isn't going to stop her from planning the wedding between her annoying brother and her best friend. For all I know, I'll find Harry folding napkins one day when I come home from work. Everyone's here for you, just like you were there for them when they got married."

I stared at Ron. "Thanks for being here Ron."

I'll always be here, Mione. Plus, we had sex last night. You didn't think I'd leave you at my own house, did you? You could be knocked up. After all, I'm not sure I trust those muggle things."

* * *

_Okay Readers, you've read this much… read some more:_

_It was sudjested that I make the chapters longer, so I tried to do that. Please tell me what you think about that whole thing. Also, thanks for the comments on when the wedding should be. I would love to hear what you guys want the wedding to be like._

_The song mentioned in this chapter is House of Cards by my all time favorite band, Radiohead. (They're British!!!)_

_For those of you who are in the process of being snowed in, stay warm! (It's cold here in New York!!)_


	12. Teddy?

**Back to Ron's POV! (It's short...but gets interesting towards the end) Review!**

* * *

_Dear Beautiful,_

_Harry and Ginny are getting married today. That only means one thing. Flowers, mum freaking out, dress robes and food is not the important detail. It's quite simple._

_They are going to have…sex._

_Or at least that's the first thing I thought when I woke up. I freaked me out. The idea of my best friend doing stuff my sister grosses me out. I think that's pretty natural. One of them is my kid sister and the other one has been my best friend since before first year even started.__I thought about how they would lose their virginity on their wedding night. The whole clique deal would occur. It was inevitable; tons of people did stuff like that. When it was just the two of getting ready I had asked Harry is he knew the contraceptive spell. He raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled. It was then I found out what I DID NOT want to know._

_They have already had sex…a year ago._

_I expected this to bother me. I expected to get sick all over my trainers. I didn't though. I think it was because I was relived. The boy who lived shagged my sister before they said their vows. What shouldn't we? I really want to… have sex. __But I can wait, because I'm pretty sure that you want. I can respect that. After all, you are Hermione. That says a lot. Thanks for being that amazing._

_Love,_

_Ronald_

Hermione and I had spent our entire morning together. We talked about the wedding, in great detail. It was a little too much for me, but what was I supposed to say to Hermione? It was making her really happy to be doing this and I could tell that having me here while she did this made her happy. I have to hand it to her, last night made me…really happy.

About thirty minutes into our conversation Hermione grabbed my hand and her beaded bag, running to the shop next to my building. It was there she bought _roll _of paper and a 24 pack of markers. Once we got back to my place she mapped out our entire wedding. Everything from flowers, cakes and seating arrangements to guest lists, location, colors and music was discussed.

Most of the stuff I didn't really provide insight to. I doesn't matter to me what color Ginny's dress is, what kinds of flowers there are or where the wedding takes place. What matters to me is that Hermione is there and happy. I have seen her unhappy numerous times and I don't really want a repeat of the birds in sixth year.

"What color do you think would be better? Red or light pink?" Hermione had spread the roll of paper on my kitchen floor and was sitting on her knees writing.

"I dunno…which do you like better?" I was eating pizza which I had had delivered to the house.

Hermione looked up at me. "I always wanted a red and white wedding, but with Ginny-"

"Red, have red be your color." I tried not to smile as she opened her mouth in protest. She was reasonably funny when she wasn't trying. She put the cap on the marker, making a "POP" noise.

"But, Ginny's hair! Red might clash with-"

"Hermione! It's your wedding! You can make Ginny look dumb if you want! Plus the wedding will be two months after our best friend knocked her up. She'll most likely think she's fat or something, which she probably will be." I probably shouldn't have added the last part, but I think Hermione has learned to grow used to my remarks.

Hermione stared writing again. "You know, one day I'll be fat."

"You'll be pregnant. It's natural." I climbed off the chair and sat next to Hermione.

"You know, Ron…one day we're going to be just like Harry and Ginny."

"I won't be as big headed as Harry," I smiled and wrapped my hands around Hermione.

Instead of hearing Hermione respond, I heard a "POP". This time it wasn't Hermione's marker. Instead it was Harry.

I had never seen him so frazzled. "Andromeda… she's dead."

Andromeda had once been known as Tonks' mother. She was now the person who cared for Teddy.

Hermione stood up. "Is Teddy…alright?"


	13. Harry Potter: The Boy Who Worried

_I had never seen him so frazzled. "Andromeda… she's dead."_

_Andromeda had once been known as Tonks' mother. She was now the person who cared for Teddy. _

_Hermione stood up. "Is Teddy…alright?"_

I didn't want to hear Harry's response. I wanted with all of my heart for Teddy to grow up in a warm, happy atmosphere. Teddy had been born during the battle, in the very worst of times. Both his mother and father died before he could remember. His only blood related relative had been Andromeda. Before Tonks and Remus died, they deemed Harry Teddy's godfather. At the time, I had thought it was kind of stupid to grant custody of your son to a boy under the age of twenty. Not to mention that he was pretty much destined to die. But it was the right thing to do, even if they didn't realize it.

Harry nodded. "It was close. That's what scares me so much. She was killed and Teddy was right next to her."

Hermione put her hands over her mouth. "Oh, Harry…". My eyes followed Hermione as she started to make tea.

"I'm not here to stay, Hermione." I felt distaste in his words. Neither Hermione nor I said anything. This was hard for him, we could tell.

Hermione sat down in a kitchen chair. I listened as Hermione said, in a volume just above a whisper, "Is there anything we can do?"

Harry sighed. "He doesn't know. Teddy doesn't know she's really dead."

I looked at Harry and realized just how hard this was for him. Teddy had no parents. Harry had no parents. Everyone saw how badly Harry wanted to give Teddy a normal childhood.

Harry continued talking. "Ginny and I have custody. He's at Molly and Arthur's right now. They haven't told him anything yet. Ginny's getting all of the medical and school and handling the funeral. I'm going to tell him…everything. From the time his mum and dad were in school to the time he was born. Not everything about his family's story is dark."

I felt as if I should say or do something. Harry was my best mate and that was the least I could do. "Harry…he might not understand now. But he will one day. You and Ginny are giving him just the thing he needs, a real mom and dad. You're doing everything you can for him."

Harry told his glasses off, cleaning them with his shirt. "That's the thing. We have a room for Teddy, but it never came off as a permanent. For Teddy our house has been the sleep away camp, but never his home. His room looks like someone fifteen years older than him. There is no way we are going to be able to convince him that this will be permanent if we continue like this! Ginny and I are starting to remind me of the Dursleys! He'll probably think we're taking him out of pity because of the baby!" I had never seen Harry so worked up about something.

Hermione walked over to Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "Ron and I have got it covered. You go help Teddy. He needs you more than ever."

Harry nodded and the next thing I knew he was gone.

I stood and watched as Hermione rolled up her paper and put the markers back in the box. As she placed the items by the door, she smiled to herself.

Hermione started opening cabinets. "Do you have any chocolate chips?"

I decided it would be better not to ask questions. "No…"

Hermione nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out the mobile phone she carried with her.

I ran to the bedroom closet, following Hermione.

The phone was positioned between her ear and shoulder. She took out all of the boxes in the closet and lined them up.

"Mum! Thank goodness! I have an emergency." I couldn't help but smile. I had no idea what Hermione was up to. But whatever it was she knew what she was doing.

"No, no. Ron's fine. Remember Teddy, Harry's godson? His grandmother just died and...yes…"

She looked at me as I simply stood there. "Look for your Cannons stuff." she whispered to me.

I followed orders. Taking out anything Teddy might like. I came across a series of posters which featured all of the European teams. I figured that even if Teddy hated the Cannons, he had to of liked one of the teams.

"Harry and Ginny have custody," she was back to talking to her mum. "I need chocolate chip cookies, Teddy's favorite…" While Hermione listened to the voice on the other line, I showed her the posters. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Something as simple as that made me feel warm inside.

"Oh, Dad! How could I forget? He loves them! That would be great! We'll be over in an hour. Thanks and Ron sends his love!"

I handed her a Quittich picture frame. It had the goals and on each was a clip for pictures.

"Brilliant!" Hermione stood up; taking the things I had come across.

"Two things Hermione..." In one arm I held a quilt with a quittich emblem sewn onto it. The other arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist. "First off, I'm guessing we're giving Teddy the room of his dreams? And second, your parents don't even know we're engaged."

Hermione laughed and set down her load. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she smiled up at me. "They know. The first time we went to their house as a couple, they knew we were going to get married. I mean they practically had to tear you off of me. That's how badly you wanted to be with me. What's great is that you still want me…"

* * *

**Okay guys… I see that there is NO fluff in this chapter. But trust me, there will be more soon!!! I wanted to bring Teddy (offspring of Tonks, my all time favorite character!) and a bit of Hermione's parents in the story. You'll formally meet them soon…**

**Please review. Haha…the wait between chapters is determined on the response I get from the previous chapters…REVIEW!!!**


	14. Ron Fears His Death

_**A Brief Note: I've received a few reviews sudjesting that I do a chapter from Harry or Ginny's perspective. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry and Ginny, but this is a story for Ron and Hermione. However, I do agree… there should be something from Harry and Ginny's perspective. This is why I am going to write a short bit from Harry's perspective as a one-shot. It will discuss that talk he's going to have with Teddy. Maybe I'll go and write a full story for Ginny and Harry later…but for now enjoy the little story and this chapter of "Dear Beautiful"!**_

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were nice people. They had a lovely cottage, made good tea, and they cared about their daughter (almost) as much as I did. It was very clear that Mr. Granger is going to kill me once finds out that I'm going to marry his only daughter. I am pretty sure I'll end up mentally and physically harmed. Hermione will have to decorate Teddy's room by herself. Woe. Is. Me.

Apparating into their back garden, I realized that Hermione had been in the same situation only twenty-four hours ago. The only difference was that Hermione had brought a token (in her case: 8 deserts) to prove she was worthy of my family. I just didn't want to be shot with the handheld pistols Hermione told me were used for muggle law enforcement. I also didn't have anything to trade for their daughter. Well, unless Mr. Granger likes Chudley Cannons boxers…

I was welcomed by Mrs. Granger hugging me. "Oh Ron! We haven't seen you in forever!"

I thought to myself: you'll see me a lot more if you don't hit me with a frying pan. I nodded. "It has been too long,"

Hermione told the whole story about Teddy to her parents and I pretended not to see that Mr. Granger was looking at me with a look I couldn't identify. Instead, I watched Hermione. Afterall, I could only hope that if I was set on fire she would come and save me.

I nodded accordinally with Hermione's story. She was beautiful when she told depressing stories...

By the time she finished, Mrs. Granger was working on whipping up another batch of cookies. "Hermione can you hand me the flour?"

Hermione moved to help her mother. Mr. Granger turned in my direction. "Well Ron it looks like the ladies have it under control. Why don't we go to the living room?"

I followed him and could help finding ironic that we were going to the living room when I was clearly going to die…

Following his example I sat on the couch opposite his chair.

"Ron, I've got a question for you."

I knew it! He was going to ask me if I'd prefer acid bath or boiling water! I simply nodded.

"When's the wedding date?"

I stared at him wide eyed. The bad part was yet to come…I think.

Mr. Granger shrugged. "So that we can take the week off of work,"

I didn't know what to say. "Mr. Granger…I didn't know you knew…sir,"

Mr. Granger laughed. In my imagination it would have been an evil laugh as he set the sharks on me. But his laugh was normal.

"Ron, she's wearing an engagement ring. It's a very nice one might I add…"

My fear-meter dropped by a very small margin. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for you permission. It's just that Hermione and I stopped asking for permission a while ago. We act on instinct."

"I'm not mad. We knew that you and Hermione were apt to get married at some point. I'd be more worried if you two didn't get married."

I could'nt help but smile. It looks like there is a new "Boy That Lived"…

**Note: It's a short chapter, but I am up to here (I point to my nose) in school. I'll try to update soon. Check out the one shot, **_**A Hard Road Ahead. **_


	15. Yet Another Breakdown

**I warned you guys…life has been pretty crazy with school. However, here is another chapter! Please review! **

* * *

I'm not going to lie and pretend that I was okay with the concept of going into Harry and Ginny's house when they weren't there. I was afraid to pass their bedroom and think "So _that's _where my sister got pregnant!" Well, then again it's much more socially acceptable to do it in a bed. What if it was the…kitchen table? I don't think I will ever be able to eat there again.

"Ron, I know you are creeped out," Hermione had turned around and was waiting for me to catch up with her. "I'm creeped out too. But, think about it. Harry came into your flat this morning and I'm pretty sure he knew that we had…sex last night. Stuff like that happens."

I walked towards Hermione and together we walked up the stairs. "You continue to amaze me every day, Hermione Granger. I'll be getting you insight all the time once you become Hermione Weasley…"

Hermione didn't say anything, but instead found Teddy's room. Harry was right. It wasn't anything special. There was a bed, a small dresser and picture of Teddy and Harry. It was pathetic. I was honestly mad at Harry for not giving Teddy something more. You would think that Ginny and Harry would spoil him to death. But instead, Hermione and I were doing the dirty work.

Hermione started taking the sheets off of the bed. As she removed the pillow case she threw the pillow across the room. "This is freaking pathetic. Teddy's legally belongs to Harry! Harry should be taking care of him. For Teddy, there's no one left except for Harry. People always said that it was amazing that Harry was capable of loving after all of the hate he had been surrounded by. I suppose they were wrong! Because he's given no love to Teddy! I hope that Teddy…kicks him in the shin. I hope that he is a rebellious teenager! I…I hope that he shows Harry that he's a smart boy and knows that Harry is being horrible. Teddy has every reason to think that Harry doesn't want him!"

Hermione was now crying. She had been brought to hysterics and I didn't know what to do.

"Hermione…Hermione don't cry. Please, don't cry…for me for you. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. She has once told me that she liked it when I hugged her like this. Apparently it made her feel small and safe.

"I don't disserve someone as good as you." For a minute I questioned if I had really heard what I thought I had.

I swallowed. "That can't be true. Because you're the reason I wake up every morning Hermione Granger."

I held her for a while, thinking about all of the times I would have loved to hug Hermione like this. If only I could have held her after the Battle, the Funeral, and even the Yule Ball.

"Weasley," This was what Hermione finally said. "Hermione Granger Weasley,"

I gasped and kissed Hermione on her foreword. "Really?"

"Yes, Ron. Really." She laughed and the sound made my ears happy as well as my stomach turn somersaults.

"Well that's settled." I figured that I needed to show some sort of "manly" authority. "Plus we have to get the room set up, even though I would love to stay like this all day…"

Hermione nodded and then snapped into the Hermione I knew at Hogwarts- serious Hermione. "Okay we need a nice paint color…what about blue, to match the quilt he already has. Then we can put up the posters of all of the European Quittich teams around the room. The Manchester United poster can go on the door."

Hermione turned to look at me, seeing my smile. "What," her voice was soft as she walked towards me.

"You're interestingly sexy when you're bossy," I figured that that summed up our relationship pretty well…

* * *

**To My Lovely Readers…I held you guys without any **_**Dear Beautiful **_**excitement for a while and I feel like this chapter didn't do the story justice...but I'm a FanFic reader too I know how excited I get when a story I love gets a new chapter. Read, Review, and Stay Tuned…I'm on break so updates will be coming soon (next couple days…and hopefully longer too!)**


	16. Hypothetical Honeymoons

If we would have done Teddy's room the Muggle way it probably would have taken six hours. Doing it by magic would have cost us only two hours, but because I was dealing with Hermione it took us six. Needless to say if I would have hand-painted the walls we would have been done in about the same time.

It first took Hermione thirty minutes to figure out which shade of blue she wanted the walls. After all of the consideration, she decided that the first one she tried out worked the best.

Then it was decided that the posters were not in an order which would look good. The Harpies and Cannons posters were switched, but once that happened the Puddlemere United poster had to be shifted to the left. This left no room for the Wigtown Wanders poster. Hermione freaked out that "Teddy will be disappointed,". But then I reminded her that the team robes have Meat Cleavers on them. That would not be sending a good message to Teddy about violence.

It was more of a joke, but Hermione believed every word of it. Therefore I don't have any reason to complain.

By the time we were done, I had practically starved myself. Hermione had had me working for a _very long_ time and I hadn't had anything to eat. I picked an anxious Hermione up and walked her out of the bedroom.

"Put me down Ron! I can walk!" Hermione was laughing. "Honestly, we're done decorating the room and I'm not holding you back from leaving."

"Trust me," I was slipping my shoes on. "You need to be carried."

Hermione sighed. "Why do I need to be carried? Plus, I left my shoes in the other room. I can run and get them if you put me down!"

I walked into Teddy's room, Hermione in my arms. "I'm proving to you that I'm manly." Juggling Hermione, I picked up her shoes and dropped them on her stomach.

"Manly, eh?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I you are far from-"

"Don't say anything," I stopped her. "Don't question my manliness unless you want to hear the full story as to how your two best friends got pregnant. I'll get Ginny to tell her."

"You're my best friend." I found it funny that Hermione was fully capable of getting herself out of my grip, but wasn't.

I pressed the elevator button. "We don't count. Best friends don't have sex."

"We were best friends before we had sex. Does sex stop us from being best friends?"

Hermione sighed. "Teddy's best friend in Victoire. I bet that one day those two are going to grow up, fall in love and have S-E-X in that bedroom we just decorated."

"That's sick! They are both under the age of six!"

Hermione shrugged. "They remind me of us. Victoire is horribly smart and Teddy is so ackward around her. They're best friends and I bet that they are going to end up with each other. They just don't know it yet."

"Why am I always the awkward one?"

People were staring at us walk by. I made Hermione, self conscious and it made me happy that I could show all of those lame people how great on a girl I had.

"You're the awkward one because you are tall, you don't show your feelings and up until recently were opposed to the idea of marriage,"

I racked my mind for something intelligent to say. A man on the street pushed the crosswalk sign for us and then asked, "Is she hurt?"

I laughed. "No, sir she's perfectly wonderful,"

This brought a smile to the man's face. "You must really love 'er"

My cheeks burned red, but I didn't care. "I do. I really do."

As we crossed the street the man said, "Have a happy honeymoon,"

"Well fancy that Hermione! That man thinks we just got married. Where should we go on our honey moon, Mrs. Hermione Granger Weasley?"

Hermione, who hadn't said anything for a while simply smiled up at me. "I love you too Ron. That man has no idea how much I love you."

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for the room. It's really cool. I didn't think girls knew what boys like so much. I guess Ginny knows what Harry likes and Victoire knows what I like, but other than that I didn't think girls knew that much. Ginny and Harry told me that they are going to have a baby. I told her that she should name the baby Viktor, like Viktor Krum the amazing Quiddich player. Ginny said not to tell you or Ron that. She said it would make you "blow your top". I would like to see that.  
__Ginny said you are going to marry Ron. Can I be there when you marry Ron? Harry said that you would let me come. I just wanted to be sure.  
__Thank you very much.  
__Your Friend,  
__Teddy Lupin  
__P.S. I didn't really want to make you mad when I talked about Krum. I am sorry if I did (Ginny made me write this part)._

_Dear Ron,  
__Thank you for doing what Hermione told you to do to my room. I know you didn't do it all yourself because I have seen your flat. It is not very neat. Sorry if that offended you (Ginny made me write that part).  
__Ginny and Harry said that they are having a baby. When I asked how babies were made, Ginny turned really red. Harry took off his glasses. Then Ginny laughed and told me to ask you. I guess she thinks you know a lot about this kind of stuff. Do you get a medal? Maybe if you teach me, I can get a medal just like you.  
__Thank you very much.  
__Your Friend,  
__Teddy Lupin_

* * *

**A/N: I added the stuff at the end because I thought it would be good to write some letters. Afterall, that was originally supposed to be the basis of this story. **

**Question: What would you, the reader extraordinaire, like to see in the future for Hermione and Ron? I have an idea but I don't you what you like to read! So please let me know! Read, Review, and Have a Happy Start of Spring!**


	17. RonLike Charm

_**List For Hermione and Ron's Wedding  
**__**By: Ginny Potter (Ultimate Bridesmaid)  
**__-Date: October 8__th__ (Hermione wanted an October wedding and the venue only had the 8__th__ available)_

_-Location: Arlin Gardens (Ron didn't want to have it at Molly and Arthurs; Hermione wanted flowers)_

_-Wedding Dress: Ellie's Bridal (Hermione wanted her mother's dress hemmed; honestly the entire dress was changed_

_-Bridesmaid Dresses: Ellie's Bridal- Red Dresses (Ron convinced Hermione to choose whichever color she liked best. To my disadvantage the color is red, the dress is nice though)_

_-Hair and Nails: Fleur (Hermione is letting her do this because Fleur enjoys stuff like this)_

_-Flowers: Arlin Gardens and Neville and Hannah (Ron sort of signed Neville and Hannah up for this. However, they really want to help in some way)_

_-Cake: Penelope's (Hermione let Ron choose the flavor of the cake because he likes to eat so much. Mum wanted to make the cake, Hermione refused; Hermione's Mum wanted to make the cake, Hermione refused.)_

_-Food: Scrutes & Company Catering (Ron and Hermione want to cater [just like everyone else who has gotten married…don't blame them]. Mum wanted to make the food, Hermione refused; Hermione's Mum wanted to make the food, Hermione refused.)_

_-Table Settings: Information to follow (Hermione is working this out)_

_-Music: More information coming soon (Ron wants Radiohead, Hermione wants Classical music)_

_-Suits: Ask Harry, I have no idea!_

_-Other "Stuff": For contriceptives please contact Ronald Weasley…_

Ginny had everything planned out. Then again, she had done this before; therefore she was calm and composed. I, on the other hand was not.

There was one month between today and the day when I walked down the aisle. I was the absolute frazzled bride. I had been dreaming about getting married since I was in first grade. However, fluffy gowns and poofy hair wasn't really my ideal option anymore.

My hair was everywhere, and I was sitting on my kitchen floor with bridal magazines surrounding me. The gowns were absolutely lovely. It had always been one of my mother's dreams to have her daughter wear her wedding gown. Now I was in denial. Did I want the lace-filled gown with the train or something that represented who I was? It was a battle of New-Hermione, who wanted classy vs. Old-Hermione, who wanted lace.

Ron of course wasn't any help. He told me to choose whichever dress made me happy. He would like whatever I wore. About to snap I had said: "What if I didn't wear anything!"

His eyebrows raised. "That would be fine with me. However, I don't think your mum would appreciate that."

Ginny, who was now sitting on my couch, was having problems of her own. In addition to being the "Ultimate Bridesmaid", she was also experiencing the side effects of being pregnant. Running to the bathroom, she yelled "Why did I let Harry-"

Every time she would throw up, Harry would rush to the bathroom after her and Teddy would scream: "WICKED!"

Harry wasn't here and while Teddy found vomit to be rather amusing, he was busy with his plastic building blocks.

"Hermione," Teddy was changing his hair from green to purple, "when is all of Ginny's puke going to be gone?"

I laughed. "Once Ginny has the baby,"

"Nine whole months of puke? That's bloody crazy!" A huge grin spread across Teddy's face.

"Teddy!" Ginny called from the bathroom. "What did I tell you about language like-" Ginny was off again, in my toilet.

"Alright…sorry Ginny. But, tell Harry and Ron to stop teaching me to say stuff like that."

Ginny returned soon, a toothbrush in her mouth. "I'm telling you Hermione, Teddy is _too _much like Ron,"

Teddy looked up from one of my bridal magazines. He was pointing to a dress I had liked. "Oi! She's pretty! Don't ya think?"

"Ginny," I picked up another magazine. "He definitely has that Ron-like charm…"

_Mione:  
__Remember how you hate the concept of dress robes? Well, of course you remember. Do you want me to wear dress robes or a suit for the wedding? Mum and Dad say dress robes. I say let's ditch the whole idea and have Harry and I wear suits. You _did_ tell me that I look attractive in suits…  
__What can I say; I'm an attractive kind of guy!  
__Love,  
__Ronald_

* * *

**A Note:  
****Updates are going to be coming at a slower pace for a while…I'm writing a real story on the side and unlike this it takes up a lot of my time and effort (plus school and stuff). I'll keep updating and certainly will not abandon this story. Just be on the lookout for about a week between each update.  
****I went onto FanFiction today and saw that I have **_**80**_** reviews! For some of you, this is a small amount, but for me every review means one more person with one more idea. Each and every one of you who reviews, subscribes, or favorites **_**Dear Beautiful, **_**makes my day. Your compliments, ideas, and praise makes me see just how great this website is. Thanks a million for the support!!!  
****-RainingStu**


	18. You Are Invited

**Back to Ron's POV!!!**

Hermione had been stressing with the wedding lately and frankly I didn't blame her. This wedding would easily outdo all of the other Weasley weddings. Harry and Ginny's was hard to beat, but that was the marriage of the only Weasley daughter and the boy who lived/saved the wizarding world.

We were the unlikely couple made up of 2/3 of the golden trio. It was apt to be the second best wedding ever (following Harry's). Or at least Hermione wanted it to be like that. I was just happy knowing that she'd be mine, on a legal standpoint.

I found Hermione at her kitchen table, with a notebook and pen. Her hair was pulled up and wisps of her brown hair were in her face. She looked like the Hermione I knew at Hogwarts, always reading or writing. Hermione hated being "out of place" when she was with me. But I loved her imperfections with all of my heart. After all, when you've been in love with the most wonderful witch for a good chunk of your life the flaws were the things that you loved most.

"Hey Beautiful," Hermione looked up from her notepad.

"I'm so far from it right now, it's not even funny anymore." Hermione pushed the hair out of her face. "I feel like we need to send out invitations. I mean everyone knows we're getting marries. It's a common courtesy. It's just that we're not the normal couple. Generic never worked for us. "

I sat down. "I'll tell you what. We figure something out and then you and I go somewhere. How about that?"

Seeing a smile spread across Hermione's face made everything worth it. "Here's what I have." She pushed a notebook towards me. "A few lines of something clever and then the basic stuff; that's a wedding invite,"

"Alright, it shouldn't be too difficult,"

_I looked at the page of phrasesAs the autumn leaves begin to turn  
Two starrcrossed lovers will say I do  
A promise made and shared with you  
to love, to laugh, to live, to learn_

I tried not to laugh. But this was pathetic. What in the world is a "starrcrossed lover"?

_Love Is Simple, Love Is Free  
It's With You That I Always Want To Be_

This one wasn't nearly as bad. But still it was pretty cheesy.

_Once Upon A Time There Lived A Girl  
__Then A Boy Came and made her hurl  
__They're getting married._

"Hermione, what is this?" I pointed at the passage. "I can't be _that _bad! Blimey!"

Hermione laughed. "I didn't write that one. Ginny wrote it and it isn't about us. It's about her and Harry. She's been here helping with the wedding. When I started writing these a week ago she had just started the effects of being pregnant. Her vomiting was preventing her from helping much on these."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay, well what defines us as a couple?" Hermione was in the cabinets getting out potato chips.

"I don't know. I do know that this wedding is going to cause me to gain fifteen pounds. Then it's going to go straight to my arse. Next thing you know I'm fat!"

I tried to not roll my eyes. "You're not going to get fat. Honestly."

"Yes, I am. I know my body Ron."

"Yeah, you do. But I have been staring at your arse since fourth year. I happen to think that you have an amazing rear."

Hermione gasped. "Ron! And all this time I thought you had a _little _dignity!"

Shaking my head I said, "No, I don't have any dignity. But do you know what I do have?"

"What Ron? What do you have?" Sarcasm was dripping from her words.

"I happen to have an fiancé with a sexy body…what are you going to say to that?"

I watched as Hermione waved the bag of chips in my face and then started eating them out of the bag. "I'm not sharing with you. That was uncalled for." She chewed her chips. "Even if it was flattering, it was uncalled for."

I stood up and walked over to Hermione. Grabbing the bag of chips I held the bag above my head. It was a height that my short girlfriend couldn't reach.

"Ronald!" Hermione stood up on the chair. As she reached for the bag, I grabbed her legs. Dropping the bag on the table, I positioned Hermione so the she was facing me. Her legs were around my hips and her arms around my neck.

"You better not drop me, Ron…"

"If you think I'm going to drop you then you're wrong. I wouldn't want to break my bride-to-be. Plus..." I kissed her. Hermione didn't shy away. "You taste like chips and Hermione. I happen to love both of those things."

The next thing I knew, Hermione and I were on her living room floor snogging at extreme levels. Her hands were up my shirt and mine in her hair, which I has pulled from the elastic.

My mind flashed to the night when we lost our virginity. I wondered if we'd go all the way again. I had promised myself after the battle that I wouldn't do anything unless Hermione was there 100% with me. I was pretty sure that it was the same for Hermione with me.

I loved Hermione with all of my heart, but I wanted to wait until my wedding night to do it again.

Picking Hermione up off of the floor, I carried her to the couch and pulled her close.

"I know what defines us as a couple. We argue. We always have and probably always will."

Hermione kissed my neck. "But Love, we can't write that on a wedding announcement." Hermione was probably right, as she usually was. But this felt right.

"Everyone knows that we are the quarling couple. That's exactly what makes us so charming." I ran my fingers through Hermione's hair.

"What do you propose we write?" Hermione leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Hermione, we'll treat it like anything else we do. We'll work it out, together. I mean it's us. When we have a goal, we achieve it. I already got what I always wanted. Whatever you need, I'm there for you."

"What was your goal?"

"At the Yule Ball…I told myself that one day I'd kiss you. Since then it's become more than that. I just wanted to be with you."

Hermione brought her hands to my face and kissed me softly on the lips. "That was my wish too,"

_From The Start We Quarled Away_

_But Together Is How We Want To Stay_

_Please Join Us_

_**Hermione Jean Granger **__and__** Ronald Weasley**_

_On Our Wedding Day._

_Saturday the Eighth of October_

_Four O'Clock In The Afternoon_

_Arlin Gardens_

_106 Regents Park Boulevard_

_London, England _

_Reception To Follow_

* * *

**Ahh…fluff! I happen to love this stuff. But, what do you love/hate about this chapter. Share your opinions by reviewing! Thanks for reading!**


	19. What We Want

**I just want to remind everyone…this is an M story…**

Dress shopping had been a success. From a stereotypical standpoint I found "the one". I had never seen a more gorgeous dress in my entire life. I had never worn a dress as beautiful as this one. And I _knew_ with all of my heart that Ron would be pleased or at least he would flash one of those hideous grins during the _entire _wedding. Either way works.

The dress was strapless and it had a crinkled silk top. The bottom was crinkled as well with layers of ruffles. It was the same on Teddy had pointed to. I hadn't liked the dress when I saw it in the catalog, but once I tried it on it was perfect. My mother started crying when she saw me in the dress. She kept talking about how "I had grown up so fast."

Of course this caused Molly to start crying. She starting whimpering about how she knew: "I had always been right for Ron". Then Molly proceeded to start bawling. According to her: Hermione and Ron…they will bring me lots of grandchildren!"

I wasn't sure what to take of that.

Ginny, who was on edge as it was, kept yelling at the two mothers to "Get a hold of yourself!" Finding a dress that worked for her (and me) was a challenge. She wanted to wear sweatpants; I wanted her to wear a dress with straps. So now its two weeks before the wedding and my only bridesmaid can't decide on a bloody dress. Well isn't that just brilliant…

While shopping with Ginny had been an overall disaster, she really enjoyed cake tasting. Even though the flavor I like the best (Chocolate Truffle) was the one we tasted second, Ginny kept me from telling the bakery I had made a decision. This was because Ginny wanted to taste a bite of all 275 flavors. Forty-five minutes later and she had tried every one of them, including Spinach Carrot Cake.

For all of the Weasley offspring there were dress robes for the little boys and pink dresses for the girls. The kids had been giving me the least amount of trouble. The only brawl which had occurred was over who got to be the "head flower girl". To solve the problem, I said that they shared the role. As a gift, Ginny and I found these tiaras that said "power flower girl!"

The planning was going smoothly, but one thing was clearly wrong. I was working with the wedding and work and Ron was insisting that he do over time to make up for the time we'd be gone. I hadn't seen Ron for five days. But tonight was our night. There would not be anyone except for us. At this point I didn't care what we did. Just as long as we could be together, I would be happy.

If I were going to Ron's place (my place in 14 days!) I'd be early. But this was Ron we were dealing with. He said he'd be here at six. I was counting on six-thirty. It was five-thirty now and I was throwing clothes all over the place to find something that Ron hadn't seen me wear. I was going for a surprise effect. At this point all I had come up with was a bra and my favorite pair of knickers. I was wearing both and this see-through white shirt Ron had left here. With the red bra and knickers on, they were clearly visible through the shirt.

So I was standing in a heap of clothes, looking for _something._

One red dress looked really nice, but it was too casual.

Then there was the outfit I wore when we…erm… lost our viginity.

I held up a revealing slip and laughed. Out loud I said, "Ron wouldn't mind if I wore just this."

"I wouldn't care…"

I whipped around to see Ronald Weasley standing in my door way. That hideously perfect smile was on his face.

"What are you doing?" I pointed my wand at the clothes, folding them and putting them away.

Ron stepped closer. "I was looking at you."

It was now that I realized that I barely had clothes on. "I have to get dressed…" I ran towards the closet.

Ron's voice came from behind me. "No you don't, Hermione"

I shook my head "Yes, Ron. Yes, Ron I do."

I was walking around my bedroom trying to get away from Ron who was following me.

I was now running from Ron. "I can't find anything to wear, Ron. Stop chasing me."

Feeling Ron's arms wrap around me should have made me mad. I could have fought myself from his grip. But, I didn't. I didn't because I loved him…even if he was a messed-up minded red head.

"Can I dress you?" Ron kissed my neck.

"Can you what?"

Ron ran his fingers in circles on my stomach. "Can I get you dressed?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because one day when we have all of those girls you want I'll know how to do it."

"Hopefully they won't let their father dress them when they're my age."

"Please?"

I looked up at Ron. I wasn't going to disappoint him, so I caved. "Go for it."

Ron layed me across the bed and then walked to the outfits. Placing some clothes by me on the bed, Ron took of his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"What are you doing?"

"I doing things _my _way for once." I wasn't anticipating that response.

Ron got up on the bed next to me. Hooking his fingers on my underwear, I held up my hands.

"This isn't fair." I could barely recognize my voice.

Ron looked into my eyes. "How so?"

"You get to see me naked, but I get yes I do to see you in jeans and a white button down shirt."

"So what are you implying?"

"That you take off all of your clothes with the exception of the boxers. I do the same, but I get to keep my knickers on."

Ron nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt. I watched as his cheeks turned the color of his hair. "What about the bra?"

"My bra?" I laughed. "What about the bra?"

"Can I take it off? The bra?"

What was I supposed to say to this? "Yes, you can take it off."

Ron merely nodded. He was now in his boxers. It was my turn to laugh. He was wearing the pair I bought him last Christmas.

"Nice boxers, Ron"

Ron laid back on the bed next to me. "They're lucky boxers"

I held back laughter. He was serious.

"Time to get you dressed."

Hovering over me, Ron started unbutton the buttons of the shirt I was wearing. When he was halfway done, he muttered "Shit, Hermione…"

I opened my mouth to ask what the problem was but my answer was solved by looking at his crotch…

"Sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" Ron was trying to keep his voice even. "It's not your fault that you make me go insane."

I nodded and Ron continued slid off my shirt. Bringing his hands to my bra he started fiddling with the hook.

The next thing I knew, Ron had abruptly stopped. "I can't. I can't do this and control myself. I can't be the selfish one.

"What if the feeling is mutual?"

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What if I want this as much as you do?"

* * *

**It has been literally forever since I updated and I am very sorry. Computer problems, college applications, friend issues…It's been complicated. **

**I really need to hear your feedback on this chapter. It will determine how I go with the next chapter. Less than 5 reviews and I'll most likely be weary of where to go from here… thanks for the ongoing support!**


	20. Ceilings and Confessions

I hated Hermione's ceilings. Laying on the floor looking at her ugly ceilings made me realize just how much I hated her ceilings. Last night was amazing in every aspect except for the fact that I realized I had just had…sex with my girlfriend under ugly ceilings. I wondered what Hermione thought about them. What if she thought my ceilings were ugly? What if she didn't want to move to my flat because I had horrendous ceilings… I didn't want to move here.

Whether I moved in with Hermione to this girly, frilly flat or she came to my acceptable one there would be one flat left out which we have had sex in. For some reason this stirred me. If someone bought the flat, would they walk into the living room to this spot on the floor and say "Yep, well the former owner seduced her fiancé her?"

Oh man…

Hermione stirred. I shook her shoulders. "Hermione…Hermione wake up,"

Opening her left eye Hermione looked at me. "Hi, Ron you look nice."

"I'm naked." I looked at Hermione. "Then again maybe that fact is the basis of my attractiveness…"

Hermione smiled. "I think you're attractive when you have clothes on too. Actually I had an argument about your attractiveness with Ginny once."

I stared at Hermione. "You compared my attractiveness when I'm naked versus that of when I'm clothed? You talked about that with my _sister? _What?"

Hermione put her hands in my hair. "No, we just talked about your appearance. Like I thought that your height made me feel small and loved whenever you hugged me. But Ginny thought it made you awkward." I rolled my eyes. "Plus," she added, "Ginny is a year younger than you. Didn't you guys take baths together or something?"

"I cannot believe that you are bringing the subject of my sister seeing me naked to bed with us."

"We're not in bed."

I sighed. "I wish we were. I mean honestly, this room is majorly unpleasant and I hate your ceilings. It was your bloody ceilings which forced me to wake you up."

Hermione laughed, the sound ringing through the flat. "The ceilings made you wake me up?"

"They're ugly."

She summemed my wand and then changed the ceiling pattern. "Better?"

"I love you,"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Hermione laid her head against my chest. "I'm really glad we're getting married."

"Me too," I chose this moment to speak my mind. "I want to do everything with you." Stroking Hermione's hair, I heard her take a breath.

"Like what? What kind of stuff do you have in mind?"

I twirled a lock of her hair around my finger. "About two months into their marriage Harry told me this story about how Ginny and him would go flying. They wouldn't have to say anything, their feelings were just out there. I want to have moments just like that. I want to sit in bed while you get all tangled up in a book and watch you. That's the one thing I miss about Hogwarts, I used to just watch you read a potions textbook like it was the best thing ever. It would make me crazy, imagining if you could ever feel that sense of passion for a human being. I would fanaticize about how I could be that book you loved so much."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. At some point since we got engaged Hermione started crying frequently. Even though she claimed that they were "happy tears" I still worried.

"You like to watch me…read." Her voice was uneven.

I nodded. "I like to watch you do everything. But reading…that makes me go insane."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'll keep that in mind." She added, "What else do you want to do during married life?"

"Take showers together."

"You want to _shower _together?"

I nodded. "Yep, that among other things."

"Continue…"

I laughed." I want to have three kids."

"Of course," Hermione rolled closer to me. "All girls right?"

"No! Not all girls!" Hermione put on a innocent face. "Hermione with all of those girls what are you going to name them. I mean by the seventh, you would probably be out of girl's names."

Hermione shook her head. "I've already mapped this out. Each and every one of the eight has a name."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Hmm…" Hermione pushed hair out of her face. "I always liked the name Rose, but maybe Ginny will do like a flower garden of children. I mean, I reckon that one of the Potter offspring will be called Lilly. Charlotte, Julia and Bridget…I like all of those. Then I like the name Amelia. And Katherine! I like Katherine a lot."

I stared intently at Hermione.

"I like the name Elliot for a boy."

"That's only six girls' names and one boy's. If you are serious about this eight kid thing, we will need to come up with another name."

Hermione sat up. "I can't think of anything else"

"What about Eloise?"

"Eloise." Hermione repeated. "I like it a lot."

I sat up just like Hermione. "Eh Hermione… if you really want eight kids we better start soon…"

Holding her hands up, Hermione shook her head. "No, I am not letting you touch me. Not until we get married."

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Not **_**my **_**favorite chapter, but you asked for fluff and I listened. **

**Here's the deal. Next chapter is going to be an absolute party to write and (hopefully!) read. I am also VERY excited because the next chapter is based off of an idea I got from a reader! This will be the first chapter to go like that!!! After that is the pre-wedding festivities, WEDDING (!), honeymoon (okay so I don't know what I'm doing with this).**

**Pretty much I need to know:**

**a)Where would **_**you **_**like to see this story go? Continue to Rose? Start new one (I'm leading this way…)**

**b)What do you want the wedding to be like? If you say something good there is a HUGE chance that it will be featured (and that I will be REALLY happy)!**

**c)Also: Out of curiosity…does J.K. ever specify what happens with Luna? I want to invite her (hehe) to the wedding and was just wondering what the details with her were…**

**xoxo…thanks!**


	21. October Showers

**I am so sorry for the long wait. Today I told myself: "Until you finish this chapter, you can't read the new chapter for **_**your**_** favorite story!" It was a form of bribery…hehe**

**You asked for another perspective…so I am giving you one which isn't featured very often- Katie Bell, who in my fanfiction world ends up with George. **

**Also: Thanks to **_**Anonymous I Think**_** who gave me half of the idea for this story. I came up with the second half and then SURPRISE! She got the same idea. We must be telepathic or something cool like that. Thanks! **

I always had a soft spot for Hermione. Fleur, Audrey and Stephanie were all older than me and by the time George and I got married, they had their own lives. While I loved Ginny, she wasn't a marry-in Weasley. When George got up the balls to ask me to marry him (this is a weird analogy because it is used all the time, yet they never had trouble reproducing. ..) the only one who was close to on the same page as me was Hermione.

It took George and I three years to get married, but when we did Hermione screamed with delight the loudest. She had helped with the wedding and took the liberty of practically planning my wedding. She had done the same for Ginny and Harry.

Hermione had known Ron since she was eleven and now it was her turn to walk down the aisle. Hermione and Ron did everything for others, but nothing for themselves. While I knew that Ginny and Harry were ecstatic about their two best friends getting married, the were going to be parents! Hermione was too busy with the wedding and Ginny was too busy with the prospect of being a mother. They didn't have time for themselves and although they tried, there wasn't nearly enough time for their best friend.

So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was going to throw Ginny and Hermione a joint Bridal/Baby shower. They don't know about it. Am I good or what?!

As I knocked on Hermione's door, a sick thought ran through my mind: What if her and Ron were…doing it? Arthur had set off the apparition detector in George's flat once when were…without clothes. While I must admit it would have been less awkward to be walk on in by your sister-in-law in comparison to your father-in-law, it still was weird.

Apparently luck was in my favor because Hermione answered her door with all of her clothes on.

"Katie!" Hermione's arms wrapped around me.

I smiled. Ron was a lucky guy. Even when Hermione was freaking out she was happy. I used to be that way, then something called childbirth went down…

"How about an escape tonight?" I had a feeling that Hermione would need some persuading.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "An escape..." Raising her eyebrows she added, "What do you mean?"

"Girl's Night Out, Hermione! Please say yes! The wedding is under control!"

"Do you really want me to say yes?"

I raised my arms above my head and screamed, "Yes! It's the last chance to get together with the girls before you get married!"

Hermione got a look on her face which told me that she was pondering the options. "Alright, I'll go!"

"Thank goodness!" I turned down Hermione's hall. "I'll be here to pick you up at 7 tonight!"

"Hermione said yes and Ginny cried," I pulled my hair out of my face.

George stared at me. "You made my sister _cry?"_

I held up my hands in defense. "She said, or rather cried that: 'Oh our baby is going to grow up with so much love and peace and I bet it will be the best child it can be and it can be great at Quittich and it'll be smart and loving and caring and have lots of friends and fall in love with the right person and get married and have children and have a perfect life!'"

George picked up Jeremy, who had the hiccups. "She must have high expectations for her kid,"

"Yeah, you know she has to be afraid."

George smiled his crooked smile. "We didn't have to worry about having screw up kids. We are amazing as it is. So, we got two amazing boys."

"You know," I picked up little Fred, who was teething. "There is always the fear that their child could end up like Harry."

George laughed. "Shit, it's her fault she married the screw up who saved the wizarding world."

"Don't use language like that around the kids. What if "shit" is their first word?"

George shrugged. "I would know that they were really my kids."

"True, Hermione and Ron's kid would probably say 'bloody' before 'Mama'"

"Why haven't they gotten married sooner?"

Laying Fred on the changing table, I shrugged. "Do you think that they've…you know?"

"Had sex?" George rolled his eyes and I glared. "Ron probably can't keep it in his pants."

"You're one to speak! You got me pregnant! Mind you with _two _boys which I had to physically push out of me!"

George laughed again, it was my favorite sound in the whole world. "Don't tell me that you wouldn't do it again."

"We'll discuss this later. Right now I have to get dressed."

"Or you could stay here and not wear any clothes!" George called after me.

Hermione was muttering about how she was stressing out about the wedding. Ginny was yelling about how the baby was mentally and physically ruining her life. They were two different extremes, but they were both majorly annoying.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked

Ginny had both hand on her back. "Don't let Ron touch you Hermione. You don't want this"

I rolled my eyes.

"My feet are killing me." Ginny was whining.

"Ginny, Ron has touched me. For your information."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You had sex before your wedding?"

"Come on!" Hermione crossed her arms. "You did it too!"

"Who told you that!?"

I honestly think I might have to Stupify them both.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in satisfaction. "Ron told me,"

"How does he know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Ron's best friends with Harry-effing-Potter!"

"Fine I give in. We did. So, how was it with Ron?"

What the hell! There are so many things wrong with this conversation…

"It was great." Hermione sighed.

Ginny nodded. "Harry's pretty great too."

I couldn't take this anymore. "Stop you guys!" Both of them shut their mouths. "I have been planning this night for a long time and I don't want anything to ruin it. This is for you guys, understood. Behave and do me a favor? Do not ever compare sex style s while I am around again! You are vulgar!"

They nodded and we entered Stephanie's house.

"Surprise!" In the room stood a bunch of women. Stephanie and Charlie's living room was gorgeous. Fleur had spent the day creating color schemes which went well together. On a table there was champagne glasses filled with juice, because there was always a chance that one of us could be pregnant and not know it. The chandelier had been temporarily stained black and the chairs matched. Molly had made two cakes One of the cakes was the shape of a baby carriage and was filled with flowers. The other one was three tears with glittery frosting like Hermione's ring and numerous red heart cutouts.

Hermione looked around the room in awe. "If I knew there was going to be a party, I would have brought something!"

The group laughed and Audrey walked up to Hermione leading her to a chair.

Ginny started crying. "Oh our baby is going to grow up with so much love and…"

God, Ginny! She recited her previous speech slightly altered and added more.

After Ginny's eyes were dried, we sat her down on the couch next to Hermione. Stephanie summoned the gifts and I saw Hermione's eyes light up. She looked like Ron on Christmas Day the year that Hermione wrapped 27 random objects and gave them to him. They had been little things, like his favorite band of tea or a box of cookies. However, it easy to see that they were absolutely perfect for each other.

Hermione insisted that Ginny open all of her gifts first. Amongst the gifts were clothes, socks, toys and books. Also Percy, George, Charlie and Bill had bought Ginny pregnancy lingerie. I was honestly appalled.

Once it was Hermione's turn she was squirming in her seat. She got a full set of dishes in red, her favorite color. Then there were sheets, vases and a dishwashing set from Molly. Just like Ginny, she too got lingerie. This time, Percy, George, Charlie and Bill had purchased her 7 pairs of knickers that are charmed to change saying on the arse based on your sexual life. I didn't know what to say about this.

By the end of the night, Ginny had cried seven times and and ate almost half of her cake. Hermione kept thanking everyone and then saying that she would like "a small piece of cake". It should be added that she ate five pieces.

I looked at the two girls, best friends and both glowing for different reasons.

* * *

**A note: This chapter makes me really nervous because:**

**A) it's unlike any of the other chapters I've wrote. **

**B) a faithful reviewer gave me the idea! I want to make them proud!!!**

**Anyways, next chapter will be the wedding!! Read and review-this chapter is proof that I love your ideas!**


	22. Wedding Part 1Hermione

"Arms up, Hermione," I was surrounded by women. My mother, Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Audrey, Katie and almost every other woman who was attending the wedding was in the same room.

"Blimey!" I huffed. "My arms are up!"

Once the dress was over my head, I saw Ginny rolling her eyes. "You spend too much time around Ron,"

"We're getting _married_ for goodness sakes! What do you expect!?"

Ginny muttered something, but I couldn't hear what she said. I could have picked a fight, but I didn't. I was NOT going to have a petty disagreement ruin the most important day of my life.

I had waited more than half of my life for this day to come. I dreamed about everything down to the last flower. Now, I just wanted to get it over with. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to get married. Ron was the perfect guy for me. Things were beyond hectic and I honestly didn't like being the center of attention.

Being an only child, I wished for another sibling so that the weight of being "Little Granger Pumpkin" would be lifted from my shoulders. At school I just wanted to fit in. Instead I had to be the smart-ass girl and annoy everyone. Ron hated being in the shadows of his brothers and Harry. I longed for these shadows. It was on the sidelines that I realized how great a guy Ron was.

While I knew what I wanted for my wedding, in no way was I going to be a "bridezilla". I invited everyone who I thought would want to attend the wedding. As Ron and I learned, the wedding of two of the kids who saved the wizarding world was a big deal. So, instead of the 30 people we originally planned on having to the wedding, we were nearing 300.

Why didn't we elope?

"Suck in your cheeks, love." Magic blush was being applied to my face.

"Hermione, close your eyes!" Someone called cheerfully as eyeshadow was applied.

I hated make-up and knew that Ron wasn't all too fond of it either. Luckily, Katie had told me that she'd remove some of it, if they went overboard.

"You better stop now," Ginny's voice silenced the commotion. Hands left my face, but Fleur ordered me to keep my eyes shut.

Ginny continued, "Ron doesn't like too much make up." I smiled, she knew us too well. "Plus, we want her to look like the beautiful witch Ron loves. Not a bitch…"

I laughed, my eyes still shut.

"SUCK IN YOUR CHEEKS!" My mother and Molly were concerned about the blush…women.

Someone was knocking on the door.

Ginny banged back yelling, "Reveal yourself, FOOL!"

I heard Harry's deep laugh from the other side of the door. "I'm 50% of your child,"

"Ah…the sperm donor!"

I started laughing again.

"CHEEKS!"

I heard Ginny's footsteps coming towards me. "Say, Hermione," Ginny whispered in my ear. "If he's on polyjuice potion…what then?"

Of course I knew the answer, but the mother and mother-in-law were stern about the magic blush. I shrugged.

"I'll just check his genitals"

I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes shot open and I yelled, "Ron! Hopefully it's not you, Ginny wants to peer inside your pants!"

"I know, I know!" My eyes hit my mother and Molly. "The cheeks! Do them over if they're that important."

My mother shrugged and Molly took off her sweater. "They'll do,"

Ginny left the room to talk to Harry/Ron. While she was gone, I was pampered even more. This was not fun, but neither was it dreadful.

"I checked him," Ginny's voice came from behind me. "It was Harry and he wanted to deliver this to you, Hermione."

I turned around in the chair, causing sqeels from the women working on my hair.

"What is it?"

Ginny shrugged, handing me an envelope. "No clue. Oh, and I brought food."

The women rushed to the table where sandwiches were set up.

Holding the envelope in my hand, I knew exactly what it was.

_Dear Beautiful Hermione,  
__Today is our day. This day belongs to us. _

_It sounds sappy and stupid but I have been waiting for today for a very long time. There are a lot of moments which mean a lot to me. It brings me joy knowing that most of these memories involve you. Today I am given the privilege of marrying the most wonderful woman in the world. You're officially mine. (Wait…that didn't sound all too great…you're your own person! I'm not trying to change that!). Needless to say, it's official…  
__Years ago, I never would have imagined being with you (I was a daft, idiotic eleven-year old.)  
__Now, I can't see it any other way.  
__I love you and I always will. See you at the end of the aisle._

_Love,  
__Ron_

* * *

**NOTE: Sorry for the late update… life has been crazy (ugh! I hate that excuse!) Anyways…the wedding will be split into at least three parts. Now, I hit the dreaded snag…what next? In my fanfiction world, Ron and Hermione have Rose about a year after the Potter child. Between then and now…what do you guys propose? Any ideas would be lovely!!!! –xoxo rainingstu**


	23. Wedding Part Two

**Ronald's POV! :)**

"Ten says his pants rip" Charlie scratched his head.

"What is this?" I was messing with my tie.

George grinned. "Fifteen says they rip up front."

"Oi!" Bill hit my on the back. "Rumor has it, Ron's kind of huge."

George shrugged. "It's true. I used to take baths with the boy"

"Why are we having this conversation?" I threw my hands up in desperation.

I was surprised to see Percy answer. "I'm not sure. I think it has to do with the fact that the stars say that you and Hermione are meant to be."

Harry walked in and George whispered something in his ear. "I bet twenty you take her in the aisle,"

"Harry!" I couldn't believe this? Harry! "You of all people!"

"I saw Hermione, she looks good." He shrugged. "The bets are high that you won't keep your pants on."

"Did she get her letter? It took you a while."

Harry's cheeks turned red and I watched as he pushed his uncontrollable hair up. "Erm…Ginny had to check me."

"Check you?" Charlie asked.

Percy's brow became one as he scrunched his face up. "Your scar?"

George shook his head. "His favorite appendage."

All of the men turned towards him. Harry pointed and nodded his head.

"Why would she do that?" For someone smart, Percy was so stupid.

I stared at him. "Do you honestly want to know why your sister takes fascination in "the boy who lived"'s…you know?"

George laughed. "Have you been taking baths with Harry lately, Ron?"

Charlie chimed in. "Well Harry and Ron and Hermione and Ginny all take baths together,"

I held up my hands. "ENOUGH!" I shook my head. "Blimey! I don't want to talk about my sex life with my brothers,"

Bill's eyes widened. "You really did it with Hermione?"

"Enough…" I walked out into the garden.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was pathetic. I would see Hermione in less than an hour, yet I missed her like crazy. I had waited so long to be with her. I couldn't stand to wait any longer.

I watched as Ginny walked towards me.

"Hey Ron,"

I smiled. "Hi, Ginerva,"

She scowled at me. Honestly I wasn't supprised. "Considering the fact that I only allow one person to call me that, I'm being pretty nice."

I laughed. "Rumor has it; Harry is allowed to call you that."

Ginny looked avertedly away.

I continued. "During sex"

Ginny's face matched her hair. "Where do you get these things?"

"Harry Potter told me about the Ginerva thing. As for the sex, that was Hermione."

"I came to tell you something," Ginny's face turned sad. "You deserve her, Ron."

I swallowed. "Why do you look solemn?"

Ginny shrugged. "Because I knew from the start that you would end up with her."

I narrowed my eyes. "Really?"

"Ever since you sent that letter to Mum saying how you hated her."

I laughed. "Wow, that's really something. Then why are you sad?"

"I lost 20 to George and Fred. I told them that you and Hermione would end up together. I said you guys would get married. Obviously I was a smart ten-year old"

"So, what are you doing with Fred's money?"

She smiled. "I guess you'll have to wait for the reception for that one."

Ginny and I contined to talk about school and Hermione until Harry showed up.

"May I have a word?"

I stood up, "Sure,"

Harry looked and Ginny and then at me shaking his head. "No, I want to talk to you, Ron."

"Alright."

Harry waited for Ginny to be a far distance away before he started talking.

"I'm sorry,"

My eyes widened. "What are you sorry for?"

"When we were searching for horcruxes and you left."

I shook my head. "Why are _you _sorry?"

"It's obvious you thought I had a thing for Hermione. Obviously I don't"

"Blimey! I'd hope so. You're married to my sister and she's knocked up with your kid!"

Harry's deep laugh echoed through the garden. "Yeah well. Hermione's yours."

I glanced at my watch. "We should probably go. Say, Harry, what do you have planned for the best man speech?"

"I guess you'll have to wait for the reception for that one."

* * *

**So sorry for late updates…and short updates. But look for another short one (prep for wedding) by Friday (?). I am pumped (haha) for the speeches and you should be too (because I just wrote them!). Also… I need some help… Is there a name of some random wizard/witch in the books who was mentioned like once? Preferably someone Ron/Hermione's age. If someone comes up with one (and gives me the book it's mentioned [or page numbers!!]) there is a HUGE possibility that you will have up to 9 chapters dedicated to you (or maybe a new fic…). Keep an eye out for wedding updates!!**

**XOXO RainingStu**


	24. Wedding Part Three!

First part is multi POV! Regular is Ron's Voice, _Italicized is Hermione's… _**THE WEDDING!!!!**

* * *

_It was time._

Married. Hermione and I were getting married.

_Ginny walked down the aisle in the dress she hated. She was absolutely glowing._

I stared at the end of the aisle, my eyes only on Hermione. She was beyond beautiful. They dress…her hair…everything about her was so perfect.

_I had chosen to walk down the aisle alone. Not that I didn't love my father but my parents weren't there for most of our relationship._

The wedding music started and Hermione began to walk.

_Step after step, I stumbled in my heels. _

Hermione looked so graceful. I wondered how she could walk in those shoes…

_Halfway there I realized that I might cry._

This was really happening.

_By the time I reached Fleur and Bill (six rows from the front) the tears slipped down my face._

Hermione was crying. My heart ached for her and I realized that we were in the same position.

_I had waited so long for this moment._ We _had waited so long for this moment._

I fell for her over a decade ago.

_How did I go so long without realizing that he was perfect?_

Beautiful.

_His hair used to be longer._

Her hair used to resemble a small shrub.

_I wanted to run my fingers through it._

I resisted pulling it for such a long time.

_He looked good. His arms were toned and I couldn't help but smile at the pathetic grin spread across his face._

She was almost here.

_I was almost there._

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

_We had waited so long. _

This was an ongoing battle and we were finally winning.

_I finally felt safe._

"We're here,"

"_We made it,"_

"Ready?"

"_You bet,"_

We had decided not to have a minister precede over the ceremony. It was only family and friends.

"_Vows,"_

I nodded.

"_Do you want to go first?"_

"You,"

_I nodded. I had prepared for this. Research had been done and according to numerous muggle wedding sites the vows were supposed to "encompass the love you have for each other in a creative way". I couldn't even remember the speech I had created. That's how flustered I was. Then it came to me. What I was going to say…_

"_Ron, you made me so mad,"_

What?

"_Do you know how many times I have cried over you?"_

I thought she loved me…?

"_I figured out why we quarrel. We used to fight in school because it made us feel like we cared about something. I remember arguing over something stupid with you just to get you worked up. You fought like crazy for your cause and just wanted to show me that you cared. Of corse you cared about the side you were fighting on. But I wanted you to care about me like that. I wanted someone to want to defend me. Now I know that you love me for who I am and you're willing to fight for me. You've always been there for me, I just didn't realize it. So I stand in front of you now waiting for this to be official. We've been through a lot of good times and a fair share of bad times too. The one thing I know is that I'm so ready to spend the rest of my life with you."_

I smiled. "Blimey that's something to beat!" People laughed and Ginny muttered "you're daft…"

_I raised my eyebrows._

"We talk about how we are going to be the last. The last ones to get married, the last ones to have kids, we were the caboose. Harry was the guy who saved the wizarding world. We just tagged along and helped."

_I saw Harry scowl in opposition. _

"I used to hate it, the fact that we were last. I was the youngest Weasley boy. I had learned to live with my 'last place' status. It made me mad that you were being exiled to that club. But I wouldn't give up being on the sidelines for anything. It was there where I fell in love with you. So, if I was The Boy Who Lived, I probably wouldn't end up with you. Then I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am. You make me feel like I have a purpose. Hermione, we're getting married today! It's practically a national holiday! And I get to spend with the one girl I love."

Harry and Ginny stepped forward and Harry talked about how we were technically married. I was given "permission" to kiss Hermione.

_So he kissed me._

So I kissed Hermione…my wife.

_To think that he was my husband was strange._

Wife…it doesn't fit her.

_It sounds so formal…_

Either way we were married.

"_Thank you Ron"_

Her voice was only a whisper. "I love you," This was my response.

_A smile spread across my face and Ron pulled me close._

"Dear Beautiful, I love you and I have never been happier. Love, Ronald"

* * *

**Note: IT'S NOT OVER…YET!!! I know this chapter was weird, but I wanted to showcase both voices at the same time…I would LOVE feedback! I love guys for all of the support. Update is impacted by reviews…they motivate me! **


	25. Ginny and Harry Speak The Truth!

Back to Hermione's POV! P.S. I am still interested to know what everyone thought of the last chapter's POV format…P.M. me or better yet-REVIEW! Also…speeches were an idea from Kill4Karmel. And major, major thanks to R.W. Plus Me…she pushed me to write this chapter and gave me the power to continue! Thanks!

* * *

I had to hand it to myself, this was the most amazing wedding I had ever been to. Plus, it was my wedding.

The venue was technically a Muggle wedding location, but the couple who owned it had a daughter around sixteen who was a witch. Therefore, they were understanding about the whole "We happen to be magical folk!" deal.

The food was wonderful and even Molly said that the chicken rivaled hers. She then proceeded to ask one of caterers for the recipe…

I had wondered how the kids would behave. Majority of them were toddlers and didn't even know if they had had naps today. It turns out that they had been asleep until 20 minutes before the wedding. Now they were just happy, cheerful children.

As for Ronald…he combed his hair. This is obviously a sign of success on my part. All in all he looked wonderful. I had never been happier.

Before we ate cake, Harry and Ginny were supposed to give Best Man and Maid-of-Honor speeches. Quite frankly I was scared.

Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat. The audience quieted.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter,"

The guests chuckled at the irony. Obviously knew who he was.

He continued. "I have the privilege of being best friends with both the bride and groom. Let me tell you that knowing them has changed my entire life."

Harry swallowed. "I'm not going to lie. This is really hard for me. These are the most amazing people I know and they are getting married. I never thought this would happen. I thought that it would be Hermione, Ron and Harry forever. What I didn't realize that they were really giving me time to adjust to this whole best friends dating thing."

Ron's arm around me pulled me closer.

"I'm pretty sure that they've had feelings for each other since…forever. Rewind six years, I didn't think I would live to see my best friends married. But, I think that they always knew they loved each other. Now they are together for good. I'm glad it's official."

I watched as Harry caught Ginny's eye.

"They're really good with people. Hermione wants to help everyone. She wants to get into everyone's business."

I scowled, but I knew it was true. I was a nosy person. Ron whispered in my ear: "I love you,"

Harry continued. "I don't remember my mum. By the end of my first year at Hogwarts I felt like I had one. Her name is Hermione Granger and she really cares. Ron is another story."

The guests laughed.

"Don't get me wrong. Ron's my best mate. However he doesn't remind me of a motherly figure."

I whispered in Ron's ear, "You don't remind me of my mum either,"

Ron nodded. "Hopefully you don't shag your mum."

My cheeks turned the color of Ron's hair. Harry's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"He's wooing Hermione as we speak…"

Harry James Potter was correct…

Harry made eye contact with Ginny.

"Hopefully they use protection."

Ron stiffened.

"I hope they give their children nice names."

This was awkward.

"One can only hope that Hermione can deal with Ron's unattractive boxers,"

My jaw dropped.

"Hermione," Ron's voice was in my ear. Is he drunk?"

I shook my head. What was happening!

"Finally I hope they forgive me for saying this."

I sighed. Hopefully he was finished…

"To the bride and groom!"

Ron clapped, his eyebrows high. "You know, Ginny hasn't had any alcohol tonight!"

"She's pregnant! You don't drink when you are pregnant!"

Ron's cheeks turned bright red.

Ginny steped in the area where Harry stood.

"I am going to keep this short." She placed one of her hands on her back. "Ron is my brother. You should know that by now. You also probably know that he's in love with Hermione. Harry says that Ron and Hermione must have secretly loved each since they met. I beg to differ."

Flicking her wand, a bundle of letters appeared. "Did you know that Ron wrote Hermione letters?"

Wait? How did she get the Dear Beautiful letters?

"This one is dated the first week of Christmas holidays of his first year at Hogwarts. He wrote Hermione a letter outlining how much he hated her. There are over two hundred letters. I wasn't supposed to read them. No one was supposed to read them. They get better and by the last letter he tells her that he's in love with her. Harry thinks that they must have been in love. These letters are proof that he loved her. Because Ron never sent any of these letters. One can only imagine what would happen if her sent the first letter. But for once, Ronald did the right thing. He waited until he sorted out his feelings to tell her how much he loved her. I am sorry for exposing these letters, Ron. And Hermione, don't you wish he continued writing you love letters?"

She was wrong. Ron wrote me letters up until today. Tears started streaming down my face. He loved me. He really loved me. Ron wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Do you want proof that love is magic?" Ginny smiled. "Take a look at them. The best luck for Hermione and Ron!"

* * *

**Dear Readers,  
****Thank you so much for the patience and support. I have a vaugue idea of what I want to happen next but I need your ideas. I will continue if you tell me to. If not…then still tell me!  
****xoxo  
****Raining Stu (discloser… Raining Stu has nothing to do with my real name. It is the title of a book I am writing and it is SOOOO MUCH better than this…**** )**

**REVIEW 3**


	26. A New Chapter

"What now?"

It was a good question. It was the morning of our last day on our honeymoon. It had been a week of just Hermione and me. We had decided to go to Bermuda because people wouldn't recognize us. And that's what we wanted, a week of only us. The beaches were beautiful and I the feel of Hermione rubbing sunscreen all over my back turned my ears bright red. Now that I think about it everything about Hermione makes my ears turn bright red…

We had no worries, no boundaries, just us.

But I knew Hermione wasn't just referring to whether we stay in bed all day or go into the city. She was referring to our lives.

We were behind everyone. We were behind in kids, in marriage, in everything. But somehow we didn't want to jump into married life just yet. We wanted kids, sure. But not now. And after Hermione saw Ginny's stretch marks she didn't want any of those either.

"I don't know Hermione,"

As she sat up, Hermione brought the sheets up with her, covering her top half.

My nose must have scrunched up in protest because she held her hand up.

She smiled. "It's too early to get like that Ron,"

"It's never too early to get like that,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "In many ways you are still a teenager. Can't we at least sort this out logically before we do anything less serious?"

I muttered, "Sex is serious…" But I think Hermione refused to listen.

"What do we want?"

"I want to be with you,"

Hermione laughed, which supprised me. Holding up her left hand she said, "We already settled that,"

I sighed. "But we could take long hours at work and I don't want to do that. I want us to live for us. No internship or bloody quests to save the wizarding world."

For a while Hermione didn't say anything. When she did she asked, "Well then, what do you propose?"

"We travel."

This seemed to register with Hermione. "You can't just travel for the fun of it!"

"Normal people travel for the fun of it!"

"I am not normal," Hermione huffed, her hair wild.

Getting out of bed, I pulled a shirt over my head. It clashed horribly with my boxers. I knew that bugged Hermione. "I know you aren't normal, you're bloody crazy," This wasn't going to raise a good response from Hermione.

"CRAZY?" She had pulled a sweatshirt over her head, which was stupid- it was burning in this room.

"You are wearing my sweatshirt in Bermuda."

Hermione blew up. "And I'm not allowed to wear your sweatshirt? Here, I am not entitled to wear your sweatshirt? Would you rather I take it off?"

Well yeah…I would.

"You don't even have to say anything. I'm not taking it off!"

I held my hands back. "Fine! All I'm saying is that maybe you would want to go somewhere with me! Travel somewhere. You could set up laws at the American Ministry or something. I don't want to do the whole sightseeing thing. I just want to escape my insane family and be with you!"

Hermione looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"I waited my entire life to be with you. Now I finally have that chance to truly be with you. I don't want to throw that chance away Hermione."

I sat down on the edge of the bed, I had said what I needed to say. Now it was her turn.

Hermione stood in front of me, her hair in her face. It took everything I had to resist the urge to push it behind her ear.

"When was the last time we fought like that?" Her voice was soft.

I shrugged.

"Back at school I had to fight with you to fall in love. Now I just have to look at you."

I didn't have anything to say.

"You're really smart Ron,"

I opened my mouth to protest but she put her finger to my lips to silence me.

"You are," She smiled, which obviously turned my heart into a type of fruit puree… "We should go,"

My eyebrows rose. "Where…where do you want to go?"

"I don't care,"

Hermione was almost funny sometimes. To think she didn't care… "Good one Hermione. There's paper in the main suitcase if you need to start planning."

Hermione brought her face up close to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. "This is a new chapter and as long as I'm with you…I'm happy,"


	27. DEAR READERS,

**If you have not read THE NEWEST CHAPTER (26) "****A NEW CHAPTER" ****then turn around and read that first…It's important**

* * *

_Dear Readers,_

_Thank you for reading, supporting, helping and reviewing. This letter and this story is for you. I hate the end of a story. I really do. And for my readers which read this story…an end isn't too great either. _

_This is not the end. Hermione and Ron are getting a follow-up story, one that will last longer and cover a longer time period. So, stay tuned._

_Finally…I feel as if I am obliged to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Reviews are pockets of sunshine on my computer screen. Anyone who writes me a review…I promise to write a message back. Because the fact that you take time to review this story means more to me than you will EVER know. _

_So Thank You!_

_Love,_

_RainingStu_

_P.S. The new story should start by mid-August __You all should get a notice! _


End file.
